Looking for a Fresh Start
by MelissaHale2014
Summary: This is my story. Looking for a Fresh Start. It's about a girl name MacKenzie Stewart. She and her mom leave their home behind them and secrets and try to move forward in a new town called Beacon Hills. But she finds that her new home is filled with what she thought she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I yelled. "What?" my mom asked, walking into my room, "Why aren't you packing?" She looked around my room. Everything was in it's right place. "Why do we have to move?" I asked, "I don't want to move." "I know, honey. But it's time." answered my mom, "It's getting hard to live here." Boy did I know what she meant. Guess I should start from the beginning.

My name is MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short. I am sixteen years old. I have long dark brown black hair and blue eyes. I am about 5'6" and also very athletic and strong. I live in San Francisco with my mom. My father died recently in a car accident. It was really hard on my mom and I to be in this house without him. There are constant reminders in this house and all around San Francisco. So my mom decided to have a change of scenery and she thought it was best too for me. They didn't exactly know it was me, but it would only be a matter of time before they found out. You see, I was a werewolf and there were hunters out there looking for werewolves. There were animal attacks and they determined it was a werewolf, but it wasn't me. They don't know who the wolf is. Anyway I got bit in winter, in January of this year. I will explain more of it later on. But I've been a werewolf for about seven months. It's now August and school will soon be in session. So my mom wanted me to get packing so we could get a move on finding a house and enrolling me in school.

"But I will miss my friends." I said, moaning. "I know, Kenzie." my mom replied, "But you can keep in touch with them. You know, write, call, text." "I know." I smiled. "Plus you can come back at the holidays." she said. I smiled at that. "Sure." I said. "Ok, now get packing. I want to get a move on early in the morning." my mom said. "Ok." I said. After my mom left my room, I started putting my clothes in the suitcases. Then I started packing up everything. I put all my belongings in boxes and my backpack. Soon my room was just boxes and suitcases. 'Wow.' I thought to myself. My room looked so different. Empty.

The next morning, I helped my mom load our belongings into the moving van and our jeep Cherokee SVU. Soon, we did one last sweep on the house. It looked so different. Nothing personal left. My room looked like no one had ever been in there for the last sixteen years. I went outside and went into the jeep and sat in the passenger's seat. "So mom?" I asked slowly, confused. "Yes?" she asked, looking at me because of my confusion. "Why do we have a moving van? I mean, we don't have a house yet do we?" I asked, "Or are they just putting it in storage for us?" My mom looked at me and then broke out into a grin. "What?" I asked. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." she said, "But I found a really nice house in Beacon Hills." I just looked at her. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. It's two floors instead of our one house. It has 3 bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Also a den, parlor, living room and kitchen and a dining room. It also has an attic and basement. I know it's a little big, but it's nice and spacious. I checked it out when you were in school." my mom answered, "If you really don't like it, we can look for another." "No, I'm sure it's fine." I said. She smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled back. So we started on our way. "So Beacon Hills?" I asked. "Yes." she said. "Cool." I replied. "Also, I already enrolled you into the school there. So when we get there and school starts, all you got to do is get your schedule." my mom said. "Ok." I said. And then we continued on our way to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep on the way to Beacon Hills. I didn't realize how tired I actually was. I soon started dreaming. I was running through the streets of San Francisco. I ran to the park and around the park. It was getting dark out, but I love running at night. I don't know what it is about running at night but I do. I love running under the midnight blue sky and under the stars. Also under full moons. Which tonight, is one. I jogged around the park once and was about to take a second lap and I suddenly heard a howl.

I jerked awake. My mom swerved the car. But got it back in the right lane. "Honey, what happened?" she asked concerned. "I fell asleep and..and I dreamt of running in the park." I answered shakily, "I mean nothing happened. I was just was running and heard a howl and then woke up." "Oh, wow." said my mom, "It's ok." "But it's not ok." I mumbled, "Because it happened. There was a wolf and he bit me! And now I am a freakin' werewolf. I am cursed." My mom reached over and picked my left hand up and held it in her's. "I know." she replied softly, "Like I said earlier, when it first happened; we'll get through this. It will be fine." "But how can you be so calm?" I asked, "I mean I am a werewolf. A..monster." "I explained this all to you." said my mom, "Let's not talk about this right now." She looked back to the road and concentrated on the drive.

I looked out the window. I thought about when I got bit. I was running out of the park and into the street to go home. I heard a howl. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I thought maybe it was just a dog, because there were no wolves in California. Haven't been for..well I don't know, it's been a long time. But suddenly something came out of an alley way and attacked me. It clamped down on my side and dragged me into the alley way. I screamed and kicked at it. I looked at it, but it was so dark I couldn't see much. All I saw were ruby red eyes and blackness. After it bit me, I screamed and kicked at it again. I managed to kick it in it's nose and while it howled, I got up and quickly ran out of the alley way and down to my house. I looked behind me and surprisingly it wasn't behind me..wasn't following me. I got to my house and looked at my shirt. It was ripped and bloody. I lifted it slowly. My side hurt so bad and bleeding pretty good. I saw the teeth marks. I felt like crying, it hurt so much. But I bit back the tears and ran into the house.

My mom was still awake, while my dad was asleep. "Oh, Kenzie, what happened?" she asked. "I..I.." I started and lifted my shirt up at the side. She gasped. "I was running home and something bit me." I started and told her all that happened. It was my mom after all. I couldn't not tell her. She gasped again and then dragged me to the bathroom and I took my shirt off and she got out the peroxide and starting cleaning up the bit and put gauze and bandages on the wound. While she was doing that, my dad came down and saw what was going on. He was afraid for me but also mad at the wild animal. He called the police and animal control.

"Kenzie?" I heard a voice. I realized my mom was looking at me. I looked back at her. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yes, just thinking back." I said, "What did you ask?" She gave me a concerned look and a disapproving look. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, that dream made me." I stated. "It's ok. But I asked what you wanted to eat." she asked me. I realized we were in the drive thru at a Burger King. "Um..I'll take chicken nuggets and some French fries." I replied, "And a coke." "Ok. Any sauces for the nuggets?" she asked. "Of course..ranch." I replied. I love my ranch with nuggets. She ordered. After we got our food, we ate it in the parking lot. "If we're not driving, why didn't we eat inside?" I asked. "I didn't really think you wanted to. You seem distracted. Plus I..well I didn't shower." my mom answered. I giggled. "I didn't either. And yea..I don't really want to be around people right now. I just feel as if they all.." I started but trailed off. "Are hunters?" my mom finished. I nodded. "Well, don't worry. They are all back in San Francisco. They are no where near Beacon Hills." she said. I smiled.

After we ate and about an hour later, we arrived in Beacon Hills. I got out of the car and stretched. I looked at the house. The siding was all white and light gray shingles. The front was made of bricks. In the front yard was a big oak tree. I helped my mom and the movers to move in our stuff into our house. Soon the house looked livable and habitable. I went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. I saw a room in a hunter green color with a pale green carpet. Too much like the outdoors. I looked into another one and saw a peach colored room with an off white carpet. It also had a window seat. Awesome. I looked in the last bedroom. It was huge. It had two windows. It was painted a pale blue/violet. Nah, I want the peach room. So I told my mom and we put in belongings. I unpacked my belongings. Soon my room was perfect. I loved it. I sat on the window seat staring out at the street below. Kids were riding bikes. And parents right behind them. This could be a good thing..a fresh start and no hunters. No werewolves either. Least this was what I was hoping. Little did I know there was another werewolf around and an alpha and soon to be one more werewolf to be added.


	3. Chapter 3

After we got all settled into our new house, I decided to go for a jog. It was daylight, so I figure it couldn't hurt. Ever since I got bit, I haven't jogged at night. I don't know why, but I haven't. It's not like I really have anything to be afraid of. But then again I guess I do. I am so afraid of hunters being out and also of the Alpha. It's weird, you know. The alpha bit, but I have no idea who he is. After I was bit, I never went outside at night and it seemed the alpha disappeared. He didn't come looking for me. Strange.

I changed into knit shorts and a pale blue tank top. I laced up my blue under armour sneakers. I threw my hair into a messy hair tie. Then I headed downstairs. My mom was watching TV. "I'm going to go for a jog. Is that ok?" I asked. "Sure. Be careful though." she said. "Of course." I said. Then I headed outside. I jogged down the road and soon came to the Beacon Hills Preserve. I started jogging through the woods. It was really quiet here and peaceful. It also felt a little eerie. But I kept jogging. I mean I was a werewolf after all, the predator. So I could pretty much take anything out here.

I jogged further into the woods and saw a fallen log, so I sat on it to rest and catch my breath. I suddenly heard a noise. I got up and looked around. I didn't see anything. I heard branches snap. Again, I looked around and there was no one around. It started to get colder in the woods. So I started to walk back the way I came and soon saw a man and a woman. They looked scared. "What's wrong?" I asked them. They were obviously were hikers. "A..A.. dead b-body." said the woman, stuttering. "Well, half a dead body." said the man. My breath suddenly caught. "Come on." said the man, pulling on my arm. "Why?" I asked, dumbly. I'm not scared. I seen dead bodies before, but figured better not to tell them. "Did you hear me? There's a dead half of a body back there and whatever killed it, may still be out here." the man said. I figured it was best not to argue. So I followed the couple. They got into their jeep and offered me a ride. They wouldn't take no for an answer, but I told them I like jogging. So once they knew I was on my way home from jogging and wouldn't go into the woods, they left too. They headed for the Beacon Hills Police Department.

I jogged home. When I got home, my mom had a salad made. "I ordered pizza from Domino's. It should be here soon." my mom said. "Ok. Sounds good." I said, "I'm going to wash up and then I will be out." So I headed in and took a shower. Then when I was done, the pizza was here. So the two of us started eating.

Later at night, when I knew my mom was asleep, I snuck out. She was exhausted from the long drive and moving in. I don't think she'd care but since I hadn't wanted to jog at night in a long time, she might worry and ask questions. But I didn't want to have to say I wanted to check on the dead half of the body. And really I don't know why I wanted to check it out, I just did. Some kind of instinct made me want to. So I put on my black knit jogging pants and a black tee and a black hoodie. Then jumped out the spare bedroom window by the tree. I then jogged up to the Preserve and jogged through the woods. As I jogged I saw two people ahead of me. I couldn't see them too good, as it was dark and cloudy. I ran off to the left and started jogging that way. Why would anyone be out in the woods this late? I then moved a little closer to them, but not enough that they would notice me. I listened to hear what they were saying.

"Um, Stiles?" I heard the first boy ask. He had on a red zippered hoodie and light blue jeans. The hood was up on his hoodie, so I couldn't see what he looked like other than he looked tall and skinny. The other boy, who I presumed was obviously Stiles, was shorter and had short copped hair. He had on a blue jacket and dark blue jeans. He turned around and looked at the other boy. I could tell that they were boy boys and they looked to be my age. "Yes, Scott?" he asked. So the other boy was Scott. I couldn't see what he looked like. His side was toward me and like I said, with the hood up it was hard to see anything. Even with my wolf eyes, I couldn't tell what he looked like. "What half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked. "Ooohhh." Stiles dragged it out, "I didn't even think about that." They continued walking. I followed but opposite them and in the shadows. I figured, they were looking for the body too. But don't know what half. Well that's just great, don't know what half we're looking for. Although, you're probably was wondering, since I am a wolf, why don't I just sniff it out. But I did try to sniff, but couldn't smell it from where I was at. So I figured I'd just follow the boys. "And what if, say, that whatever killed her is..oh, I don't know..is still out there?!" Scott asked and said the last part loudly. "Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I mean it's just too funny. They were out here looking for half a body and had no details of what half.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear that?" I heard Scott ask. "What?" asked Stiles. "I..I thought I heard a laugh." Scott answered. 'Uh-oh'. I thought. I hid behind a tree. "No, I didn't." Stiles said, "Come on." They both started walking. I silently kept following.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic one should have the flashlight." I heard Scott asked. Oh, wow..Scott has asthma, not good. I heard him wheezing a little and then he took a breath from the inhaler he had. They kept walking and soon I saw flashlights and I looked to the boys. I saw them duck down and were hiding. I quickly ducked down and saw a lot of police officers. There must have been a search party looking for dead half of body. There were also big German Shepherds, so I backed up a little bit. I didn't want them to sense me and start going nuts. As I was heading back through the woods, I saw Stiles start running and Scott was following him. But I'm not sure how far they got, because like I said I started heading back through the woods.

It started to rain, so I jogged through the woods. But soon the ground got slippery, so I slowed down to a walk. I stopped to catch my breath. I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around and..well, no one was there. I thought someone was behind me. I hid behind a tree and saw Scott coming this way, so I walked away as quickly and quietly as I could. I didn't want to scare him and have him ask a bunch of questions.

Soon I heard a noise and looked behind me. I gasped and took off running. There were a bunch of deer charging this way. So I ran and ran to the right. They just went straight. Crazy. But as I was jogging to the road, I thought about the deer. Something must be out there to scare the deer like that. But what that could be, I didn't know and I wasn't about to find out. I ran to the road and ran all the way home. I no longer cared to find the body and see what happened to it. Besides the rain picked up. When I got home, I climbed the tree and jumped quietly into the spare bedroom. I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and threw them in a corner in my room and put on warm pajamas. I wish I could dry my hair, but the hair dryer would make noise and then my mom would know I was outside. As soon as I laid on my bed, I feel asleep.

The next morning, I took a shower and dried my hair. I left my hair hanging down. I put on a pair of light blue denim jeans and a light pink tee and my under armour shoes. I grabbed a quick breakfast of cereal. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" my mom asked. I groaned. "Not really." I said. My mom laughed. "I know, it'll be hard being the new kid, but maybe there will be another new kid and it won't be so bad. In fact, I'm sure it won't be so bad. You will make a lot of friends and do great." she said. I smiled back at her. "Thanks." I said. "No problem and I mean it." she said.

We haven't gotten a chance to get me a car yet, so I rode my bicycle to school. I rode it to the bike rack. As I was chaining it up, I seen another bike being pulled up to bike rack. I looked and saw a boy take off his helmet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and skinny. I had a feeling I seen him somewhere before, but how? I just moved here and haven't met anyone. But as he was taking off the helmet, I saw a gray Porsche pull up and the driver opened the door and hit the boy with the door. The boy just stared at the driver and the driver glared at the dark haired boy. The driver was shorter and had blond hair and blue eyes. He closed the door and I heard him say, "Watch the paint." I stood up and glared back at him. I knew I should let it go, but I could tell this guy was a jerk and needed to be told. "Look, you're the one who hit him with your door." I started, "So why don't _you _watch your own paint!" The brown hair boy smirked and the blond hair boy glared at me. He was going to say something but another guy called him over. He glared a few more seconds and then headed off. "Thanks." said the brown haired boy. "No problem." I said, "He seemed like a jerk." "He can be." said the boy, "Well most of the time." "Who was that?" I asked. "Jackson Whittmore." the boy replied, "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." "No, me and my mom just moved here." I replied, "I'm MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short. How about you?" "Nice to meet you, Kenzie." he said, "I'm Scott. Scott McCall." So that's who he was and why he seemed familiar. I seen him in the woods last night. "Nice to meet you, Scott." I said. He smiled. "Well, I need to head to the office, to get my schedule. See you later?" I asked. "Sure." he said smiling. I then took off to the office. As I was walking to the office, I was thinking about Scott. I could smell him and he smelled different from his scent last night, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Hello, you must be Allison Argent." said the secretary. "Um, no." I replied. "Oh, ok. MacKenzie Stewart." replied the secretary. "Yes." I said. "Ok, sorry about that. We have two new students this year and I haven't met either of you. So, MacKenzie. Here is your schedule, you locker and combination. Welcome to Beacon Hills." she said. I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said. I took my schedule and information and headed out. I headed to my locker to try it out and I got it open first try. I closed it and looked to my right and there was Jackson. 'Great! His locker is close to mine.' I thought. He saw me and came up to me. "So, who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he demanded. "I'm sorry. But you were the one who hit him with the door. And I think I am Kenzie. And who are you?" I asked, kind of sarcastically. "I'm Jackson Whittmore and captain of the lacrosse team. I am also the most popular guy in Beacon Hills." said Jackson. "Oh, ok." I said, smirking. But I didn't doubt any of what he said. If he wasn't such a jerk I would of thought he was cute. "So, Kenzie. You're new here right?" he asked, "Where'd you move from?" "Yes, I'm new and it's none of your business where I am from." I said. I started to walk away and he went to grab my wrist, but I grabbed his first and gave it a little twist. "Never ever try to grab my wrist." I growled. He seemed to like it, so I left him go and walked away to go to..I looked at my schedule, Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

In my Spanish class was Jackson and a girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was short and kind of petite. He introduced her as Lydia Martin. "Nice to meet you." I said to Lydia. "Hi." was all she said. I had this feeling like she was assessing me and didn't like me. It was like she was threatened by me and thought I was going to take Jackson from her. She said that Jackson and her were boyfriend and girlfriend, at least three times. "So…" Lydia drawled out, "Kenzie. Where did you move from?" I saw Jackson looking interested and sighed. Might as well tell them. I'm sure they'd find out sooner or later and really, what is the big deal? "I moved from San Francisco." I said. "Really?" asked Jackson. "Why?" asked Lydia, curiously. "My dad died in a horrible car accident and it was hard on my mom and I to stay there. We were constantly reminded of him everywhere." I replied. "I'm sorry." said Jackson. Lydia nodded in agreement with Jackson. "Thanks." I said. Then class began.

After Spanish I headed off to English. Scott was in this class and so was Stiles. I remembered him from the woods. "Kenzie, hi." Scott said. Stiles just looked at him. I sat in back of Stiles. Stiles was next to Scott. There was an empty seat behind Scott, but I didn't sit there. "So.." started Stiles, "You two know each other?" "We met in the parking lot." I explained. "Yeah, at the bike rack." said Scott. "Oh, right. You were the one who told Jackson off." Stiles said, looking excited. I looked at Scott who shrugged. "It's ok." I said, "Yeah, he was being a jerk to Scott. So he needed to be told." Stiles laughed. "I'm Stiles, by the way." replied Stiles. "Nice to meet you Stiles." I said. "You too…Kenzie? Is that what Scott said?" Stiles asked. "Yes, I'm Kenzie. My real name is MacKenzie, but I like Kenzie better." I replied. "Kenzie is a good name." Stiles said. "Thanks." I said smiling. Our teacher then told us our outline for the year was on our desk. So we all started looking at it and read over it.

I suddenly heard a phone ringing and looked around the room, but it didn't seem to be coming from inside the room. I saw Scott looking around too. Apparently he heard it to, but how? But soon I heard a voice and I looked out the window. Scott was looking out too. Outside on a bench was a skinny, dark brunette hair girl. She was searching through her bag and talking to her mom. I could hear her..I am a werewolf after all. Soon our Guidance Counselor came out and took her into the school. I could hear them coming down the hall and I heard her say she was from San Francisco too. I don't remember her though. Strange. The door opened and they came in. "This is Allison Argent. She is new, so do your best to try and make her feel welcome." he said. Then left and Allison sat behind Scott. He gave her a pen. Now I know, he had heard all that too. He had heard what she was saying on the phone. She looked confused at him, as she took the pen. Also, so this is Allison Argent. The one who the secretary thought I was at first. I stared at Scott as he stared at Allison. So he heard Allison too, but how. Then I made sure no one was watching and I sniffed the air. I suddenly smelled it. There was another werewolf in the classroom and I was betting it was Scott. It had to be. I mean the way he acted just now, looking out the window and gave Allison the pen, that she told her mom she forgot. And I remembered this morning when I was near Scott. He had a different smell then he did in the woods. So that mean, he was bitten and…and.. I suddenly felt numb, dizzy. Lightheaded. If he was bitten and a werewolf, that means the Alpha must be near. I suddenly felt sick too. I thought I escaped the Alpha. I will have to talk to Scott sometime later.


	6. Chapter 6

After English I went to math and then gym class. Then I headed to lunch. I got my food and was looking around to see where to sit. I saw Stiles and Scott at a table. So I walked over to them. I wanted to talk to Scott anyway. I sat down and Scott and Stiles stopped talking and stared as I sat down. "It's ok I sit here, isn't it?" I asked. "S-sure." Scott said, slowly. I started eating. "So where did you move from?" asked Stiles. "San Francisco." I replied. "That's cool." said Stiles. "Why?" Scott asked, "I mean if you don't mind me asking." "No, I don't. My father died in a car accident. My mom and I thought it'd be a good idea to move. Too many reminders of my dad." I replied. I was trying to think of how to question Scott, but then I'm sure Stiles probably already knows. "Oh, sorry to hear that." said Stiles, "My mom died too a few years ago." "Sorry." I said. I didn't know what else to say. "It's ok." said Stiles. We all were silent for a little. I didn't know exactly how to start, so I kept quiet.

The rest of the day flew by. After lunch I had History, free period, Chemistry and Economics. After Economics, I went to my locker. Jackson was there with Lydia. "So, you coming to practice?" he asked. "Practice for what?" I asked. "Lacrosse. I'm captain." said Jackson. "He is really good. You should come, and watch. Keep me company." said Lydia. "Come on." Jackson said. "I won't take no for an answer." Lydia said and pulled me by my arm. So I followed the two of them and we headed to Allison's locker. Jackson was asking her to come with us too, to watch practice. "Sure." she said. I looked over and saw Scott and Stiles and some girl talking. Then the four of us headed out to the field.

I sat on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia. Jackson went to the field. I saw Scott on the side with Stiles. But then Coach Finstock gave Scott a bigger lacrosse stick and told him he was going to go into goalie. Scott headed over to goalie's net. "Who is that again?" asked Allison, looking at Scott. "Him? I..don't know. Why?" asked Lydia. "He's in my English class." said Allison. Scott looked like he could hear us, and really he could, if he was indeed a werewolf like I think. "That's Scott McCall. I met him this morning. Plus, yeah, we're all in English together." I replied. The coach blew the whistle and Scott started acting funny and covering his ears and soon got a ball hit into his mask. Everyone laughed. But soon Scott was ready, and caught the next players ball. We cheered. Soon he caught a few more. Everyone seemed surprised. Soon, Jackson came and ran and threw the ball. Scott caught it and we all jumped up and cheered. Jackson glared at us and Lydia just smiled at him.

After practice, I went home. My mom wasn't home. She was out grocery shopping and looking for a job. So I put my backpack in my room and changed into my black knit jogging pants and a pale pink tank top. I pulled my hair up and tied my sneakers. I left my mom a note incase she got home before I got back. I jogged down the streets and then I got to Beacon Hills Preserve. I jogged into the woods and onto a path. I came to a creek and crossed it. Then ran some more across the path. Soon I came out to a burnt house. 'Oh, wow.' I thought to myself. I wonder who lived here. I heard a branch crack, so I turned away from the house, but no one was there. I looked around and then back to the house. I jumped and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked on the porch and there was a boy standing there. He looked a few years older than me. He was tall and looked muscular. He had black hair and green eyes. He had a black leather jacket on.

He hopped off the porch and walked towards me. "What do you think you're doing? Huh? This is private property." he said. I knew he should scare me, with how he was glaring at me, but I he didn't.

"I'm sorry, but there's no sign. No private property sign." I said, "So…I can jog here if I'd like." He didn't like my answer and came closer to me. He glared down at me. I glared up at him. He was like 3-4 inches taller than me.

"Get off my property!" he said, menacingly. "No!" I said right back, standing my ground. He reached out to shove me, but I grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards. He didn't fall though. He caught his balance. He looked at me surprised. Then looked grumpy again.

"Another one?!" he growled. I looked at him confused, but then I smelled it. "Y-You're a werewolf! You..bit..me." I stammered, "W-What other one?" "Yes, I'm a werewolf. But.." he started. I ran full force into him and knocked him down. He kicked his legs and tripped me. "You.._do..not..want _to fight me!" he said slowly. But soon we started fighting. But soon he stopped. "Ok..enough." he said, "You're a werewolf. How long?" "How long what?" I asked, confused. "How long have you been a werewolf? You seem in control. Strong." he grumbled. "Oh. About seven months. I got but in January." I replied. "Seven months?" he asked, surprised, "You've been a werewolf seven months and I've never sensed you? How is that possible? Tell me." "Not until you tell me who are you?" I asked. "I'm Derek Hale." Derek replied. "Ok, Derek. I was living in San Francisco." I started, "One night in January, I was jogging and on the way home, I was dragged into an alley way and got bit. I got away and ran home. I showed my bite mark to my mom. She cleaned it out and that was that. Until the next afternoon. She went to clean it and it was completely healed. We didn't know what to make of it, until full moon and then we found out. I thought that was it, but my parents were ok with it and loved me. They helped me learn all we could and as I went along I learned." "Ok, who bit you?" asked Derek, "It wasn't me. Only an Alpha can and I'm not an Alpha. I'm a beta." Derek said the last part. "That's the thing..the mystery. All I saw in the alley was black and red eyes. The Alpha bit me and I kicked it in the nose and ran. I haven't seen it since." I replied. Derek just stared. He seemed surprised. "What?" I asked. "I just don't understand. Why bite you and then disappear?" Derek asked. "I don't know." I answered, "So, who's the Alpha?" "I don't know. I really don't." Derek replied. "Ok, so you're a beta. I'm..not really sure. I don't have a..pack. You were bitten.." I started, but Derek cut me off." "No, I wasn't bitten. I was born this way." he replied. ""Oh wow." I exclaimed, "Ok..so who's this other werewolf. You said, there's another one." "There's the Alpha somewhere. Then me and the other werewolf are Betas. You're a beta too. You'll be in my pack. But anyway," Derek was saying, "It's Scott McCall. I saw him this afternoon with a friend in these woods. I could sense him." "I knew it." I said, "I sensed Scott at school, but wasn't sure." "Yea." was all Derek said. It was silent for a little.

Soon my phone beeped. I got a text. It was from Lydia.

"Party..Friday night. My house. Come..it'll be lots of fun."

Then it started to ring. "My mom." I said and answered it. "Hi." I said to my mom. "Hey, I'm unpacking groceries and got hoagies for supper. Where are you at?" my mom asked. "Jogging. I'll be home soon." I replied. Then we hung up.

"Well, Derek. It was nice meeting you." I said. He nodded and headed back to the burnt house.


	8. Chapter 8

Later at night, I was in my room at my desk. I was on my laptop and emailing my friends back home. I suddenly heard a noise and spun my computer chair around. I almost screamed, but it got caught in my throat as I was also surprised. Derek was in my bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Did my mom let you in?" I asked. "No, she didn't. I climbed the side of the house and came in your window." Derek replied. I looked at my window. It was open. "You never told me your name." Derek said. "You never asked." I said. "No, I guess I didn't." he replied, "So, what is your name?" "MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short." I replied. Derek sat at the bottom of my bed. "Where'd you move from?" Derek asked. "Why do you want to know about me?" I asked, curious. "Well, you're a werewolf in Beacon Hills. And even though I said, you're a beta with me, I want to know you. Be your friend." Derek replied. "Ok. I was born and raised in San Francisco." I said. "Ok. And you got bit this year? In January?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Ok, you got bit and went home. Your parents..were ok with it?" Derek asked. "Well, after I was bit..I went home. My mom was awake. She looked at me and I was a mess. I told her what happened. I can't lie to my mom. So yeah..I told her all that happened in the alley way." I said, "Like I said, I told her I was jogging and on the way home I got bit. She cleaned out the bite. While she was doing that, my dad came downstairs. I told him what happened. He called in the police and animal control. But that was it. They looked for the animal that did it, but they couldn't seem to find it. They figured it went back up to the mountains." "But it was the Alpha?" asked Derek. "Apparently so." I replied, "I mean on the full moon, I grew canines and long claws. Ears got pointy and face..well changed." "Ok." said Derek, "I just don't understand why the Alpha didn't come back for you. Why turn you and not make you a part of his pack?" "That's what I don't get." I replied, "But after I got bit, I never went out at night for awhile. It wasn't until I got to Beacon Hills that I went out at night." "Ok. What did you do at full moons?" Derek asked, "I mean you turned, right?" "Yes, I turned. Well to start, when I turned I would jump out my window and run to the mountains. But then after awhile, my parents would lock me in the basement in a steel vault." I said, "But I'm not sure what I will do now in Beacon Hills. We will see. But wait..what did you mean..did I turn? Don't you turn?" "No, I can stay in control." Derek replied, "Your mom's coming. We'll talk again." Then he jumped out the window.

My mom came in. "Well, I'm off to bed. Have a good night." she said. "You too." I said. She closed the door and I finished on the computer and shut it down.

I got my pajamas on. Then looked out the window. I was hoping Derek was there, but he wasn't. So I crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon it was Friday night and that meant…**PARTY**! But first, I was at school and needed to find a date to this party. I didn't want to be the new girl and show up at the dance alone.

I saw a boy by his locker. I learned his name was Danny. He was on the lacrosse team and he was really cute. Tall, muscular and has black hair and brown eyes. I went up to him. "Hey, Danny." I said, "You going to the party?" "Yes, I am." he said. "That's cool. Do you want to go with me?" I asked, casually. "No." he started. "Why not? Don't you like me?" I cut him off. "Um..Kenzie." he started, "Yes, I like you." "Ok…"I dragged out. "But only as a friend. You are pretty, but.." Danny started, "I'm gay. I like boys." I felt heat go into my face. I was so embarrassed. "It's ok. You're new and you didn't know." Danny started. But I didn't listen to the rest. I just walked out of the school.

"Wrong way." I heard a voice. It was Mr. Harris. "I..I.. just felt dizzy and needed some fresh air." I said, "But don't worry. I'll go back in for first period." He nodded and went in the school.

Stiles was coming up the sidewalk. "Hey, Kenzie." he said. "Hey..Stiles." I said. "Are you ok?" he asked, "Your face..looks red." "I'm fine." I said. My cheeks still felt hot. Stiles just stared at me. "Ok..I just asked someone to the dance and he said no.." I started, "He's gay! And for some reason I got embarrassed. I shouldn't be, because I am new and had no idea he was. But I am." "Danny?" asked Stiles. "Yes." I replied. "It's ok. You are new and Danny doesn't go around announcing it." Stiles said. Then Stiles gave me a quick hug. "Thanks." I said, "So do you have a date for the party?" "No, I don't." said Stiles. "No girls you like?" I asked. "Well, I like Lydia, but she's with Jackson." Stiles answered. "What does she see in him? He's a jerk!" I said, "And I only met him like five days ago." Stiles laughed. "He is. I don't know." he replied. The bell rang. "Do you want to go to the dance?" I asked Stiles, as we were heading into the school. "Together?" asked Stiles. "Sure. Why not?" I asked. Stiles just grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. What could go wrong?

Later that night, I was up in my room getting ready for the party. I threw on my loose black skirt and put on a pale pink blouse. Then I wore my wedge sandals. I curled my hair and let it hang down. I added some eye shadow and lip gloss and then headed downstairs. Stiles was there. I smiled at him. "Wow.." he said, "You look beautiful." I smiled bigger. "Thanks." I said. My mom took some pictures. "Ok, you two have fun. I probably won't be home. I'm working late shift." my mom said. My mom got a job at the hospital. She works with Scott's mom. "Ok. We will." I said, "Ok. Have a good night at work." I gave my mom a hug and then Stiles and I headed on our way to the party.

As soon as we got to the party, we started to dance. I looked over and saw..Derek? I blinked and he was gone. So I shook my head and focused on Stiles. "Do you want a drink?" Stiles asked after a few songs. "Sure." I replied. He headed off.

I was in the house, but felt funny..like I was changing. 'No, this can't be happening.' I thought. I tried to control my breathing. I clenched a fist and tried to calm myself.

But it wasn't working. I headed outside. I need to get out of here, but how? I can't ask Scott. He doesn't know. But Scott, suddenly pushed past me and headed to his car. I followed him. He unlocked the car and as he was getting in the driver's side, I got in the passenger side.

He looked surprised and then winced. He was definitely changing. "Kenzie!" he groaned out, "Get out!" He was clenching his fist. "Just drive!" I growled, "It's ok. Please!" He must of saw something in my eyes, because he nodded and drove off.

He drove to his house and got out of the car. He ran out and into his house. I ran to my house and up to my room. I'm so thankful for my mom working late. I shut the door and felt the change coming. Then I jumped out the window and ran down the road. I ran into the Preserve and into the woods. I saw a jacket on a branch of the nearest tree, but kept going. Then I fell to my knees and saw my fingers turn into claws and felt my ears turn too. 'No!' I moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

I soon heard voices and got up and ran to them. I saw it was Derek and Scott. They were inches apart from each other. "Where is she?" asked Scott. "She's safe. From you." Derek replied. "What did you do with her?" Scott asked. "Sssh..Be quiet." Derek said, "Too late. They're already here." I quickly ran up to them. They were a lot closer. I looked around.

Suddenly an arrow shot Scott in the arm. He cried out in pain. His arm was stuck to the tree. "Take him." I heard a hunter say. But I saw Derek take down one of the hunters, so I take down the other one and Derek then helps Scott and they run. I followed them.

"Who were they?" Scott asked. I was too shaken up to answer, so good thing Derek was here to answer. "Hunters. Been hunting us for centuries." Derek replied. "Us? You mean you. You did this to me!" Scott exclaimed. "No, he didn't." I said. But they ignored me. "Is it really that bad? Scott..that you can hear more clearly, see better, run faster than humanly possible?" Derek started, "Something most humans would kill for. The bite is a gift." Scott said, "I don't want it." "You will and when you do, you will need me. If you want to control it." Derek looks at me, "You too." I just stare. I want to say something, but Derek continues, "So, you me and Kenzie are family now. Brothers and a sister." Scott slid down the tree and sat on the ground, rubbing his arm.

Derek starts walking away, so I follow him. Scott is back to his human self and I guess he heads home. I control my breathing and feel myself relaxing. I think of my mom and I shift back to my normal human self. Derek glares at me as I follow him, but doesn't say anything. "I don't want to be alone. Mom won't be home until tomorrow morning." I said.

We get to his house and he opens the door and lets me go in first. Then he follows me in. I look around. "What happened?" I asked. "Fire." replied Derek, "Killed my family." The tone he used meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "What about you?" he asked. I turned to look at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you said you were able to control it?" he replied. "No. I never said that. I always turned. I said, I'd jump out the window or was locked up. How do you stay in control and not change?" I said. "I have an anchor that helps me." Derek said. "An anchor?" I asked. "Yes. It's something or someone that pulls you back to yourself. Keeps you calm, takes the anger away." replied Derek. "Like my mom. I think of her and changed back." I said. He nodded. "Also pain keeps you human too." he said. "Wow. You can help me? Teach me to control it and not change?" I asked yawning. "I can..try." he said, "But not tonight." Go to sleep."

I laid on the couch and fell asleep. Derek must of put a blanket on me over night, because when I woke up, I had one over me. I looked at my cell phone. 6:45 am. I got up and stretched. I looked around for Derek, but didn't see him. "Um..Derek. I'm going home, so my mom doesn't ask questions. Thanks for everything." I said. I wasn't sure if he was around or not. I headed home. I changed into my pajamas and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up around 10 am. My mom was sleeping yet, but I really needed to talk to her. But I didn't disturb her.

Later when she woke up, she came downstairs. "How was the party?" she asked, "Did you..turn?" "Party was fine until..yeah. I got out of there in time. I ran to the woods." I answered. "Good." she said, "No one in the woods?" I didn't answer right away. "What honey? You can tell me anything." my mom replied, concerned. "Well, there's two more werewolves. They're..nice. They're betas." I replied. "And you're an..omega? Or a beta too?" my mom asked. "The one I met the first day said I was a beta. Part of his pack. So is the other. But we have no clue to who the Alpha is." I answered. "Well, that's good. Right?" my mom asked, "You're not alone?" "Yes, that's good." I replied. My mom could detect something was wrong. "Kenzie? What is it?" my mom asked. Then she gasped. "Oh, no..hunters?" she asked. I couldn't speak. Tears started rolling down. My mom came over and hugged me. "Oh, Kenzie. I'm so sorry they're here. But don't worry. We won't let them figure it out. Plus I'm sure you're..pack will protect you." my mom said. I just cried.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday, the day went by in a blur. In the afternoon, I headed to the parking lot. I saw Allison get into the SUV and then saw a man, who I presumed was her dad, shut the door. He smiled at Scott. I gasped quietly. It was one of the hunter's from the woods. Allison's father..was..a..hunter?"

Scott turned around after they left. "Kenzie?" he asked, worriedly, "Kenzie?" He shook my shoulder, slightly. I shook my head. "Scott." I said. He looked at me, worried. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes. Um..we need to talk." I replied. "After practice. I need to go to practice." he answered. So I followed him to the field.

I sat on the bleachers. I was watching practice. Scott fell to the ground and then got up. I soon heard Coach Finstock say, "McCall's going to do it again, McCall's going to do it again."

So Scott ran and plowed into Jackson and Jackson was holding his shoulder. 'Oh no.' I thought. Soon I see Stiles by Scott who was kneeling on the ground. But soon they took off towards the boys locker room. I got up and followed. Little did we know, Derek was on the side of the field watching.

I hesitated outside the boys locker room, but then headed inside. I go to the back and I see Stiles spraying Scott with a fire extinguisher. "Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked, shakily. "You..tried to kill me. You changed and tried to kill me." Stiles replied. "I'm..sorry. I don't…know." Scott started. "It's the anger. Your pulse rising." Stiles said. "Like a trigger?" Scott asked. "Yes." replied Stiles. "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said. "Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. I don't think you should play on Saturday." Stiles said.

I walked in and surprised them. "You'd play and risk someone getting killed?" I asked, "No, he's right. You can't play." "But I'm first line." Scott whined. I felt bad for him, because I could tell he was really bummed. "Not anymore." Stiles said. Scott put his head in his hands. It was silent for a few minutes, but then Stiles seemed to remember I was in the boys locker room.

"What are you doing in here?" Stiles asked. "Um..I.." I started. But I heard boys voices, so I quickly walk towards the door. I ignore the whistles and cat calls.

My mom was working the late shift again, so I was home alone, but decided to go over to Scott's. I knocked on the door. His mom answered. "Hi." she said. "Hi. I'm a friend of Scott's." I replied. "Nice to meet you. It's Allison right?" Mrs. McCall asked. "No, I'm Kenzie." I replied. "Oh, sorry. Scott's up in his room." she said. "Thanks." I replied. I headed upstairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." Scott said. I went in. "Kenzie?" Scott asked, surprised. "Hi." I said, "I need to tell you something." "Ok." said Scott. His computer made a noise. "Hold on." he said to me. He answered the skype and it was Stiles. "What did you find out?" Scott asked. "Jackson has a separated shoulder. So everyone, is pretty much counting on you on Saturday." Stiles answered. "Hi Stiles." I say over Scott's shoulder. "Kenzie, hi." he said, "What are you doing at Scott's?" "I have something to say." I replied. I was going to start when Scott and I noticed Stiles was typing something. It read, "It looks like.." "Looks like what?" I asked. Scott said the same thing. "Someone is behind you." it finished. "Duh, I'm behind Scott." I said. But I was shoved aside and I saw Derek. He pushed Scott up against the wall. He was yelling at Scott for almost transforming in front of the crowd and lacrosse players. I tried to pull Derek off Scott, but he was strong and pushed me aside. I glared at Derek, but dropped it. He was right. We couldn't have Scott changing in front of everyone. "If you even try to play in the game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself." Derek growled. Then he headed off.

"Is everything ok?" Stiles asked on Skype after awhile. "Yes." Scott replied, "It was Derek." He groaned. "Well, let's not talk about Derek anymore." I suggested, "I have something to say." "Oh, that's right." said Stiles. "It'd be easier in person, can you come over Stiles? To Scott's house?" I asked. "Sure." Stiles said.

When Stiles was here, Scott sat on the computer chair and I sat on the bed. Stiles sat next to me on the bed. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm..a.." I started, "werewolf." They both just stared at me. Stiles laughed. Scott did too, but then stopped and looked serious. "Oh, wow. Kenzie." he said, almost to himself, "You're the Kenzie Derek was talking about in the woods on Friday." Stiles looked confused, but then like he got it. Scott must of told him about Friday. "Oh, wow. You're a werewolf?" Scott asked, "How long?" "Yeah, did Derek bite you too?" asked Stiles. "Yes, I'm a werewolf. I've been a werewolf for about seven months." I answered, "And no. Derek didn't bite me, the Alpha did." "Seven months?!" exclaimed Scott, "Start from the beginning." "How do you know it wasn't Derek?" Stiles asked. "I moved from San Francisco. In January of that year, this year. I was jogging at night." I started and told them the story I told Derek. "Oh, wow. So you were bit, but the Alpha just disappeared?" asked Scott. "Yes. I don't understand it." I replied. "I don't either. Maybe he knew he'd see you soon here in Beacon Hills." said Stiles, "Derek's here. He's the one who bit Scott. He's looking for a pack. So maybe he bit you and wanted a pack and was from Beacon Hills and came home. Figured, like I said, you'd come to Beacon Hills sooner or later." Little did Stiles know, he was right about the Alpha figuring I'd come to Beacon Hills sooner or later, but not right about the Alpha.

"Maybe, but I don't think Derek's the Alpha." I replied. "What?!" the boys exclaimed. "You're telling me that Derek isn't the only werewolf around here?" asked Scott. "Seriously? He bit Scott." said Stiles. "Look, Scott. You and I are werewolves. Derek is too." I replied. "You're right. There's three of us now. Maybe it wasn't Derek. Maybe it was you." Scott said.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles looked at me and I just stared at Scott, shocked. "I didn't bite you! I'm a beta! Like you." I yelled. "Ssh! My mom doesn't know." Scott said, listening for his mom. "Sorry, but I didn't bite you. I got bit myself. I..well, really was an omega until I met Derek. He made me a beta." I replied, quieter. "Ok, but it was Derek." Scott said, "I know it was. He could of lied to you." "Heck, you could be lying too." Stiles said. I got mad. I shoved Stiles off the bed. "Hey!" he said.

"Scott, listen to my heart. You can tell, I'm not lying." I said. Stiles just stared at me. When it was quiet, I said, "I didn't..turn you, Scott." "Ok. So you didn't turn me. Your heart beat normally. But..it could be Derek." Scott said. I got up. "Well, if he is lying, he's one Hale of a good liar." I said. They looked at me. "Hale of a good?" Stiles asked, smirking. I laughed. Then headed home.

"Do you think she's right?" Scott asked. "No. It has to be Derek." Stiles replied.

A few days later, Stiles pulled Scott by a corner. I followed, curious. "Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said. Scott and I listen. "Can you hear it?" Stiles asked. "Ssh." Scott and I said. Then Scott said, "Curfew because of the body." "Everyone under eighteen is to be in their homes by 9:30 pm. Effective immediately." I said. "Unbelievable. My dad's out there running around for a rabid animal. While the jerk off who actually killed her is out there, just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles said. "We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said. "We got to do something." Stiles replied. "Like what?" asked Scott. "Derek?! What's he got to do with anything?" I asked. "Like find the other half of the body." replied Stiles. They ignored me. Scott soon saw Allison talking to Lydia and another lacrosse player and headed off towards them.

I stood by Stiles. "So that's why you left the party early with Scott? Because you were changing." asked Stiles, "And at his house, you wanted him to know you are a werewolf?" "Yes, I was changing and couldn't have anyone finding out. I ran out and saw Scott leaving. So..I went with him. I had a feeling he was one too. The way he was acting..and..smelled." I answered, "Why else would I be leaving with Scott?" "You could smell Scott?" asked Stiles. "I can smell other werewolves." I answered. "Oh ok. So you knew Scott was a werewolf the first day of school?" Stiles asked. "Yes." I replied, "Well, no. But I had a feeling he might be and I was right." Then I asked, "But why were you asking about me being with Scott?" "I..um.." started Stiles, stuttering, "You..are very..pretty and well, I was hoping you..um..wasn't going with Scott. I like you a lot." He was turning red, blushing. I smiled. He was so cute. "No, Scott and I are..I guess..just friends. We only talked to each other in school and was at his house only that one day." I answered, "Besides he likes Allison." "True." said Stiles. "Oh and thanks for the compliment. You're not so bad yourself." I said smiling. Stiles smiled. "So maybe we can..do something sometime." I said, "I like you too." Stiles smiled again. I smiled again.

As I was going to ask about Derek, the bell rang. So we all headed to class.

I went home and of course, my mom was at the hospital. So I grabbed a water bottle and went jogging. I ended up at Derek's house. I went up on the porch. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not, but ended up knocking. I waited a few seconds, and then Derek was there. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So, what are you doing here, Kenzie?" he asked. "Can't I visit a friend? Fellow werewolf?" I asked. "You don't have other friends?" he asked, "Other Fellow Werewolf?" I laughed. "Ok. So I do." I started, "But I really needed to talk to you about our..fellow beta." He raised an eyebrow again.  
Before I could say anything, we heard Scott yelling Derek's name a few times. Derek sighed and heads outside. I stay in the house, but move by the door. Besides I can hear everything anyway.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything." Scott yelled. "Yeah? What if she does? Do you think your little friend, Stiles can Google werewolves and now you got all the answers? Is that it? You don't know it, but I am looking out for you. Think about what could happen out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you, everything falls apart." Derek said. He rips Scott's lacrosse stick and throws it to Scott. As Scott looks to catch it, Derek comes back into the house. He looks to me. "Tell me you don't play any sports." he said, menacingly. I winced. "No, I don't." I replied. "Good." he said and headed upstairs. I really wanted to talk to him about Scott and Stiles, but figured now isn't the time. I get up from the couch and go home. I decided to go find Scott and try to convince him it wasn't Derek.

So later, I'm at Scott's house. "Scott, I really don't think Derek's the one." I said. "Kenzie, we've been over this. He bit me. Wants me in his pack. You too." said Scott. Suddenly Stiles bursts through Scott's door. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I had a lot of Adderall." Stiles said. "Something's buried at Derek's. I smelled blood." Scott said. "Really? I didn't smell anything when I was there." I replied. Scott looked at me. "That's awesome. I mean..terrible." Stiles said, excitedly. "I don't know, Kenzie. When were you at Derek's?" Scott answered me and then to Stiles, "I don't know who's blood either. But when we find it, your dad nails Derek for it and I play lacrosse. Because there's no way, I'm not, not playing lacrosse. You both can help me to play without shifting." Then they looked at me. "What?" I asked. "When were you at Derek's?" asked Scott. "Earlier, before I came here." I answered. "So you heard everything between us?" Scott asked. "Yes." I said. "Ok. You didn't smell the blood?" asked Scott, curious. "No. Where did you smell it? I mean I know at Derek's, but where at Derek's?" I asked. "Behind the house. There was a huge dirt pile too." Scott answered. "Oh. I wasn't outside long. I wasn't really sniffing the air." I replied. "Oh? What were you two doing?" asked Stiles, with somewhat jealousy in his tone. I coughed to hide my giggle. Stiles was so cute, when he was jealous. "Well, I was talking to him and then Scott showed up. So I didn't really get to talk to him much." I answered, shrugging. "Well, be careful of him." Stiles said. "Oh, don't worry. I can take him." I said and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek, "You have nothing to worry about." I then put my arms around his shoulder.

Scott cleared his throat, so we broke apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon the three of us, ended up in the hospital. Stiles said, "Hey." and pointed to the Morgue sign. So Scott headed down to the Morgue.

I sit on a chair. Stiles looks to the left and sees Lydia. He tells her basically how much he loves her and how long. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, because I thought Stiles and I liked each other. I mean, I like Stiles a lot and told him so. And I'm pretty sure he told me the same thing too. Oh, well.

It turns out she wasn't listening though. Lydia was on the phone. I heard her ask Stiles, if it was worth repeating. Stiles said, "No." and sat next to me. I tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Stiles." I said, "You need someone who isn't taken and likes you back. No matter what. And I'm sure one day, Lydia will wake up and realize what a jerk Jackson is and they'll break up. Then you two will be together." "Really? You really think so?" Stiles asked. "Yes absolutely." I replied. "Cool. So who likes me?" Stiles asked. "Did you completely forget our conversation at the school?" I asked. I smiled at him. "Oh." he said embarrassed, "Sorry. That's right. I like you too." "I know..not as much as Lydia." I said. "I will try. I promise. Because I do like you a lot too." replied Stiles. He smiled at me then. "So, want to give us a try?" asked Stiles. "Absolutely." I said, "If you want to." I blush. "Yes, let's." he said. We then intertwined our hands.

Suddenly Scott's back and we jump. "What's going on? The scent was the same." Scott said. "You sure?" asked Stiles. "Yes." replied Scott. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. "But tell me you are doing this because you want to stop Derek and because he told you, you couldn't play lacrosse and you want to?" Stiles replied. "There were bite marks on her legs. Bite marks!" Scott exclaimed. "Ok. Come on. We're going to need shovels." Stiles said.

So we followed Stiles out of the hospital and drove to Derek's house. "So, what was going on at the hospital?" Scott asked. "You were looking for the half of the body in the morgue." Stiles answered. "Stiles confessed his undying love to Lydia and her totally ignoring him, because she was on the phone." I laughed. Stiles glared, but then smiled. "No, I meant with you two." Scott said, "Were you two..holding hands?" "Um..yes." I answered, "Stiles and I like each other." "And so, we figured we'd give us a chance." Stiles finished. Scott smiled at Stiles. "Alright, Stiles!" Scott said, smiling, "I'm happy for you. And Kenzie." We both just smiled at each other.

We got to the woods and waited until we saw Derek leave. I grabbed the flashlight and the two boys grabbed shovels and we went on our way. When we got to the grave site, Scott said, "Wait, something's different." "Different? How?" I asked. "I..don't know." Scott muttered. "Well, let's just get this over with." Stiles said. Then the two boys started digging. They seemed to dig and dig. "How much longer? I'm sure my mom will be home soon and wondering where I am." I asked. "You can go." said Scott, "Stiles and I can keep going." "No, it's fine for now. But what if say, um..Derek comes back?" I asked. "We run." said Stiles. "What if he catches us?" asked Scott, worriedly. "You two run and I'll fight him off. I am a werewolf after all." I replied. "No, I don't want you to get hurt." Stiles said. "Aww..thanks. You're so sweet. If you weren't in the pit, I'd give you a kiss." I said, "But I am strong." Soon Scott called out, "Woah, wait. I hit something." So they both bent and moved dirt with their hands. They came to a bag or tarp or something and began untying it. They suddenly yelped. I leaned over and gasped. It was half of a wolf. The head half. "What the hell?" I asked. Both the boys jumped out. "It's a wolf." Scott answered. "I know that. I can see." I said, sarcastically. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles said. "I told you something was different." Scott said, defensively. "It doesn't make sense." Stiles said, curious. "Well, ok. Cover it up, before we really do get caught." I said, glancing at the wolf one more time. So they started putting dirt back into the grave.

Stiles soon stopped and I asked, "What's wrong?" "You see that flower?" he answered and pointed. I shone the flashlight over at it. It was purple. "What about it?" Scott asked. "It's wolfs bane." Stiles and I said together. "It's highly toxic to werewolves." I said. Stiles nodded. "Toxic..to..werewolves?" Scott said, clueless. I looked at Scott. "You are so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered, before getting up and grabbing it. He began pulling it out and seemed to have formed a spiral around the grave. I backed up away from it.

"Um..guys." Scott started, "Stiles, Kenzie." We moved to the grave and looked down into it. It was no longer half of a wolf. It was now half of a girl. "Oh, my." I said, "Cover it." So they both covered it. I sat the flashlight into the jeep and apologized to the two boys and ran. I took off towards home. I just needed to be alone to process that Derek..really did bite me and Scott. Plus killed that girl. But no, a part of me still refused to believe it was Derek.

My mom was home, so I put a brave face on for her. I was pretty good too. I went to bed early that night.

The next morning, I heard from Stiles, that Derek was arrested. Him and Scott had gone that morning and saw Stiles's dad and another officer arrest Derek.


	14. Chapter 14

"So are you going to the lacrosse game tonight?" my mom asked. "Probably. You should come." I answered. "Sorry. I've got to work. Mrs. McCall took off, so she can see Scott play." my mom replied, "So I've got to cover her shift." "Ok." I said.

Later at night, I headed to the school. I parked my bike in the bike rack and headed to the lacrosse field. I saw Allison, Lydia and…my heart practically stopped and then sped up. Mr. Argent was next to Allison. Mr. Argent was a hunter and had shot Scott. "Kenzie!" yelled Lydia. I had no choice, so I went up and sat next to Lydia. "Hey." I said, "Hi, Allison." "Hi Kenzie." Allison said. Mr. Argent was looking at me. I just smiled. "Hi, you must be.." I started. "Chris Argent." Chris replied, "Allison's father." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Argent." I said. "You too." he said, "Kenzie, right? I think that's what Lydia said." "Yes. Kenzie." I said. Lydia then stood up and with the help of Allison held up a sign that said 'We Luv Jackson!' 'Oh, boy.' I thought, 'This is so not good.' Allison, I thought liked Scott, why hold a sign for Jackson? Won't be good for his..anger.

Soon the game started. After awhile, Scott seemed to be..growling? Wolf part raging. 'No Scott.' I thought. 'Not here. You should of listened to Derek.' "You can do this, Scott." I heard Allison say. Soon after that, Scott seemed to be doing better. He even scored. Then, was that the other team who gave Scott the ball? Guess his werewolf-ness comes in handy. We all started cheering. Scott then threw the winning ball in. "Yes!" I cheered. I hugged Allison and then headed to the field. I saw Scott heading towards the locker room.

I saw Stiles talking to his dad. "Dad, this is Kenzie." Stiles said, when he saw me, "Kenzie, this is my father." "Hi, Mr. Stilinksi. Or is it Sheriff?" I asked, "Nice to meet you." "So, this is Kenzie? Nice to meet you too. Either is fine with me." said Sheriff Stilinski said. "Ok." I said smiling. "Well, I'll leave you kids alone." he said and headed off. "Your dad's nice." I said. "He is." said Stiles. "Well, congrats on winning." I said and hugged him. Then kissed him. "Thanks, but I didn't play." he said. "I know, but you're on the team." I said, "So it still counts." He smiles and we kiss again.

After we pull apart, he says, "So I need to tell you and Scott something." "Ok. But Scott's in the locker room and I really don't want to go in the boy's locker room again." I replied. "It's ok. I can tell you now and Scott later." Stiles said. "Ok." I said. "So my dad talked to the medical examiner and said it was an animal attack. The killer was an animal and Derek's human, so Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail." Stiles replied. "Oh wow." I said. "Yeah, well I need to go tell Scott." said Stiles, "but I will see you later." "Ok. Bye." I replied and he headed off. I was kind of disappointed, no kiss goodbye.

I then left the school and ended up in the woods by Derek's house. I just rode my bike with nowhere in particular. My mom was still at work. I drop my bike and I walk to the porch slowly. I raise my hand to knock, but drop it. I can't bring myself to knock. I'm sure Derek will be angry. So I turn around and headed to my bike. I hear the door open and I look. Derek's on the porch and he looks furious.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "I..I." I started, "I just rode and well had nowhere in mind..and I..well ended up here. I'm sorry." I picked my bike upright and then let it drop. "Please don't be angry with me." I said. "Why? Why shouldn't I? You and your pals toss me in jail!" Derek said, practically snarling. "Technically it was the police." I say, smirking, "But it wasn't me. It was Scott and Stiles. They're the ones who..blamed you for the murder." "Don't..smirk..at me!" he yelled, "Oh? You didn't think it was me?" "No, I didn't. And I told them so, but they wouldn't believe me!" I yelled, "They said it was you! I tried to tell them, but it was no good." "Why didn't you warn me what they were up to?" Derek yells. "I..I wanted to. I was going to tell you that one day, but then Scott showed up and you met him outside and then you went upstairs. I..didn't want to..bother you." I said, feeling my eyes burn. 'Aw geez. What kind of werewolf cries?' I thought. Derek's glare soften. "Kenz, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just..frustrated. I'm trying to help you and Scott. But he's acting like I'm..a threat. A bother." Derek said, clearly frustrated, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I really didn't." He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm..sorry for not telling you about them two. And for being unstable. I..I'm usually not this emotional. It seems ever since my father passed away, I became emotional and crying a lot." I said. I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "I know you're trying to help, but Derek..I mean Scott, sorry. Scott doesn't seem to get it. He won't listen to me." I said. "It's ok. You can cry. Crying helps and it just proves you're human and have been strong for too long. And as for Scott, he'll come around." Derek replied. I looked up at Derek and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Do you really think so?" I asked. "Yes." replied Derek. "Good." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in school, Scott tells about his dream. He was on the bus kissing Allison and then he went wolf on her. "So you killed her?" Stiles asked. "I don't know. I just woke up and was all sweaty and I couldn't breathe. I never had a dream like that before." Scott said. "I have, but they usually end differently." Stiles said. "A. I never had a dream like that..that felt so real and also.. never give me that much information of you in bed again." Scott said. I giggled.

No. I know. You think it's got to do something with Allison and me going out tomorrow. You think I will lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said. "No. Of course not." Stiles said. Scott gave Stiles a look of disbelief. "Look, compared to when I first turned, you're handling this really well." I said, "I mean, it's not like there's a beginners for werewolves class you can take." "Yeah, not a class, but a teacher." Scott added. "Who?" Stiles asked. Scott and I both said, "Derek." "Derek?! Did you forget the part where we tossed him into jail?" Stiles asked, shocked. "No, of course not. But this felt so real. Chasing her and dragging her into the back of the bus." Scott replied. "How real?" I asked. "Like it actually happened." Scott answered.

We walked out the field door. "I think it did." Stiles said. We looked and saw police by a bus. It was broken at the back door and blood all over it. We looked at Scott. "Scott..remember. Stay calm. Calm down." I said. "I'm sure Allison's fine." Stiles said. We all walk back towards the school. "She's not answering her texts." Scott said, worriedly. "Could be a coincidence." Stiles said. "Just help me find her." Scott said, exasperated. Soon we got jostled in the hallway and I lost Stiles and Scott. I tried weaving to find them, but didn't see them. The principal was on the loud speaker. "Attention students. This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Our principal said, "Thank you." I heard students groan.

I then head to Chemistry. Stiles was my lab partner. Scott was Ginny's partner. "Maybe it was my blood." Scott said to us. "Could have been an animal..animal blood. Like a squirrel or a rabbit." Stiles said. "And did what?" Scott asked. "Ate it?" I replied, snickering. Stiles smirked. "Raw?" Scott asked. "No, you baked it in your little werewolf oven." Stiles replied. I snickered again and Scott rolled his eyes. "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull out the headphones once in awhile. Maybe it's benefit if you, Scott and MacKenzie had a little distance from each other, yes?" Mr. Harris said. "No!" we whined. Of course, Mr. Harris ignored us. "It's Kenzie…Adrian!" I yelled. The class snickered and gasped. Scott sat where he was. Stiles sat next to Danny and I got stuck next to Jackson. "Do not test me, Ms. Stewart. Next time, you will have detention." Mr. Harris said. I rolled my eyes at him and then saw Jackson glaring at Scott. I slugged him on the arm. "What the hell?" asked Jackson, glaring at me.

Brooke, a girl in our class yelled, "Hey! I think they found something." We all rushed out of our seats. We went by the windows. There was a man on a stretcher. Then out of nowhere, the guy sat up and screamed. The class jumped and some kids screamed. Stiles, Scott and I backed up. "So, this is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said. "I did that." Scott said, sounding shocked and Scared.


	16. Chapter 16

At lunch, I wasn't very hungry. But I grabbed a pretzel and an ice tea. Then went and sat down at our table next to Stiles.

"What makes you think Derek has all the answers? Why not ask Kenzie?" Stiles was saying. "Kenzie?" Scott asked. I wasn't really paying attention. "Kenzie?" Scott asked again. Stiles put a hand on my arm. "What?" I asked. I looked at him and then Stiles. "Are you ok?" Scott asked. "Is that all you're eating?" Stiles asked. "I'm fine. And yes. I'm not really hungry." I replied. "You need to eat." he said. He slid his cheese fries by me. "You two are sweet, but really I'm fine. Today..just has been crazy." I said. They stared at me for awhile, but then went back to their conversation. I did dip my pretzel in Stiles's cheese. "Back to my question..what makes you think Derek has the answers? He's not the only werewolf." Stiles asked. "I know. But Derek..during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control. Kenzie..she was changed." Scott answered. "True and I want control." I replied. "While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some guy." Scott said. "You don't know that for sure." I pointed out. "No, I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott exclaimed. "No. You're not canceling. You can't cancel your entire life. We'll figure this out." Stiles said.

"Figure what out?" a female voice asked. I looked up and saw Lydia sitting next to Scott. Allison sat on the other side of Scott. Danny sat next to me. I still felt awkward around Danny. "Um..math." I replied. Ok with them sitting here, but then Jackson came over. 'Ugh..no!' I thought. He made a guy at the end of the table move. 'Jerk!' I thought. "Why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" asked the guy. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." replied Danny. I giggled. The boy sighed and got up. He sat next to Allison.

"So, I hear they're saying it was some kind of animal attack." said Danny, "A cougar." "I heard mountain lion." Jackson said. "No one cares what you heard." I mumbled. I didn't think anyone heard, but Scott looked at me and Danny snickered. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. We all looked at her. "Isn't it?" she asked. I felt like slapping my head. "Who cares?" Jackson said, "It's probably some homeless tweeker guy who's gonna die anyway." "What a jerk!" I yelled at him, "You win the award for the biggest ass of Beacon Hills!" I had snickers and people just staring at me. Jackson glared. "What? It's true!" I started, but Stiles cut me off. "Actually they found out who it was." Stiles said, showing us the video about the bloody bus.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed victim, Garrison Myers did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital and he remains in critical condition." the newscaster reported. "I know him. When I lived with my father, he was my bus driver." said Scott. Lydia then interrupted, "Can we talk about..I don't know..something slightly more fun please? Like what we are doing tomorrow night." She turned to Allison. Everyone looked confused. Lydia sighed and said, "You said you and Scott were hanging out, right? Tomorrow night?" "Um..we were thinking what we wanted to do." Allison replied, clearly not wanting to hang out with them..Lydia and Jackson. "Well, I'm not sitting at home again and watching lacrosse videos." said Lydia, "So, if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." "Six?" I asked. "Yes. Scott and Allison, Jackson and I and you and Danny." Lydia answered. Danny and I exchanged looks. "Um, Danny's..gay." I stuttered, "I mean he's a great friend, but..yeah.." "I know. But it will be fun. You don't want to be stuck at home, do you?" Lydia asked. I was about to answer, but Jackson cut me off. "Yea, it's not like you have anything better to do." Jackson smirked. I seriously wanted to punch that smirk off his face and I just clenched my fist and tried to control my breathing. Stiles took my one fist and unfolded it and we intertwined our fingers and I suddenly felt calmer. "Just ignore him." Stiles said. "Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked Allison, clearly not liking the idea, "Do you wanna hang out..like us..and them?" "I guess, It sounds fun." Allison replied.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said, sarcastically. "Oh, I'll do it for you." I said, standing, but Danny and Stiles pulled me back down. But they were laughing. Jackson glared. Lydia gasped suddenly, "I know. How about bowling? You love to bowl!" She looked at Jackson. "Yea, with actual competition." Jackson said. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" asked Allison. She looked to Scott. "You bowl right?" she asked. "Sort of." said Scott, replied. "Is it a sort of or a yes?" Jackson asked, leaning forward. "Yes." Scott answered, "In fact, I'm a great bowler." Stiles stared at Scott.


	17. Chapter 17

After lunch, we were walking down the hall. "You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed. "I know. I'm such an idiot. " Scott groaned. "It was like watching a car wreck. First it was turned into a group date thing and then out of nowhere, comes that phrase. 'Hanging out'." said Stiles, "You don't hang out with hot girls, ok? It's like death. You might as well turn her into your gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." I laughed. Scott glared at me. "How is this happening?" Scott groaned, "I either killed a guy or I didn't." "I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said. "I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?" Scott said.

Boy was this conversation making my head spin. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked. "I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now.." Scott started and looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He started walking away. "I'll destroy Jackson." I said, but he didn't hear me. "Wait, Scott! You didn't answer. Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles yelled. He turned to look at me. "Uh-uh..don't even think to ask me. I'm not a guy or gay." I replied, "So..do you want to go bowling with them?" "Not really." Stiles replied, "I rather it just be the two of us." "Ok. So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Do you want to hang out with them?" Stiles asked me. "No. Like you, I rather it just be the two of us." I answered, "Doesn't matter to me. You can pick." "How about dinner..and then maybe mini golf?" Stiles asked. "That sounds like fun." I replied. "Ok. Then dinner and mini golf." Stiles said. "So what do you want to do now? Let's hang out." I said, laughing. Stiles laughed too. So I got my bike and we put it in the back of Stiles's jeep and drove to my house. My mom was working, so we'd have the whole house to ourselves. I put my bike out back and then unlocked the door. I let Stiles go in first. I gave him the tour pf my house. The basement, kitchen, bathrooms, living room, den, parlor, dining room and then the bedrooms. "And this is my bedroom." I said. Stiles looked around. "Nice." he said. I smiled. I sat on the bed. Stiles went to the window seat and looked out. Then he turned to me and sat on the bed. We stared at each other and then started kissing. Slow and passionate. Then we made love and after that, just laid in bed, snuggled together. "I love you." I said to Stiles, rubbing my fingers in circles on his chest. "I love you too Kenzie." he said and we kissed again. Then we just laid on my bed, under the covers.

Then I heard knocking at my door. I realized I had fallen asleep. I looked at Stiles, he was asleep too. I kissed him and he stirred. "Someone's at the door." I said, after I heard knocking again. "No!" I heard Stiles groan. I laughed, but we got dressed anyway. I headed down the stairs. I opened the door and Scott was there. "Hi." I said. "Kenzie, hi." he said, "Is Stiles here?" "Yes." I said smiling. I was picturing earlier and sure I had a goofy grin on my face. Scott just looked at me. Then Stiles came up next to me, with a goofy smile. "You two? Oh my." Scott said smiling. "So what do you want?" I asked, moving so Scott could come in. "Oh right." he said, "After work I went to talk to Derek and he told me, I should go back to the scene of the crime. Where I dreamed of. And use my senses." "Derek? You went to Derek?" I asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Scott asked. "I thought you hated him." I answered. "Well, I do, but right now, I don't see any other werewolf, who can help me figure out what's going on. I mean, what happened." Scott explained. "Right. I couldn't tell you. I never experienced anything like that." I said. "You are like a werewolf newbie too. Not really able to control the changing and I couldn't smell anything at Derek's." Scott said. "I know." I agreed. "So, are we going?" Stiles asked. "Yes, let's go." Scott said.

So later, we all got into Stiles's jeep and headed to the school. Scott made me sit in the back. So unfair..I'm Stiles's girlfriend. 'Oh well.' We parked and walked to the gate. I went to climb, but Scott stopped me. "What?" I asked. "I need you to stay here and keep watch. Both of you." Scott answered. "Why?" asked Stiles, "Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time." "No one is Batman or Robin." replied Scott, "Any of the time." "Not even some of the time?" Stiles continued, looking hurt. "Just stay here and watch!" Scott demanded. "Oh, my God." Stiles said and turned away. Scott climbed over the fence.

I followed Stiles to the jeep. "So..um..you can be my Batman." I said. He smiled, "Thanks." "I mean it. And I'll be Batgirl. It'd be weird to be Robin." I said. Stiles laughed. 'Glad I could cheer him up.' I leaned over and we started kissing again. Then I pulled away. "Maybe we should..keep…" I started, but Stiles kept kissing me, "an eye out for Scott." "Oh..right." he said. Then he honked the horn. I saw a flashlight then. I crawled in the back and Scott came running fast. "Go!" Scott yelled when he was in the jeep. Soon Stiles was flying out of there.

"So, did it help? Did you remember?" I asked. "Yeah, I was there. The blood..a lot of it was mine." Scott answered. "So you did attack him?" Stiles asked. "No!" yelled Scott, "No. But I saw glowing eyes on the bus. They weren't mine. I think it was Derek." "No. I highly doubt that. Stop blaming him." I said. "What about the driver?" Stiles asked. It seems they ignored me. "It was actually like I was trying to protect him." Scott said, surprised. "Wait..why would Derek help you to remember that he attacked the driver?" I said, "But again..no. Derek didn't kill him. It was the Alpha." "Kenzie!" Scott yelled, "Stop defending him!" Then to Stiles, "That's what I don't get." I smacked Scott hard on the head. He turned and we had a big glaring contest going on. "Stop! Both of you." said Stiles, "Must be a pack thing. Like an initiation. You do the kill together." "Oh right. Derek kills with Scott so he could be in the pack. But what about me?! I didn't kill anyone! Derek never had me kill anyone!" I yelled. "Maybe..he will get to you next." Scott said, finally turning away. "Or..he's not a killer. It's the Alpha." I said, "Not Derek." I heard Scott scoff and I just sat in my back seat and crossed my arms and tried to calm down. "But you didn't do it. So..that means you're not a killer." Stiles replied and said, "And you won't kill me or anyone." Scott glared at Stiles. "I'm tired. Can you take me home?" I said. Stiles dropped me off and I went into my house without a backward glance. I was too pissed off at Scott. Derek is trying to help us. He's a beta, not the Alpha. The alpha is out there. He's the one who's doing the killing.

On Friday, I was feeling better and Stiles and I went out to eat at Perkins and then played mini golf. Stiles won. But it was ok. I had so much fun.


	18. Chapter 18

So finally, my mom and I went to the car dealership. We were looking around at cars. We then came to a midnight blue Pontiac Firebird. "Ooh..I love this one!" I exclaimed. "It's a nice car." said the dealer, "Would you like to test drive it?" "Yes!" I exclaimed. So I climbed in and started it up. My mom got into the passenger's side. Once we were buckled, off we went. We drove down the highway..rather I drove down the highway. "I love this and in the summer, when it gets hotter, I can take the "T" tops off. Heck, I can probably do that now. It's still kind of warm." I said. "Yea." my mom said. I pulled into the gas station and headed back to the dealership. "So..do you want this car?" asked my mom. I thought about it and then said, "Yes!" So we signed papers, got a good deal and the Firebird was mine. My mom drove her car home and I followed. But then said, "Hey mom! I'm going to go and show my car off to Stiles." "Ok. Have fun!" she said. "Thanks." I yelled. I drove off to Stiles's house. I was blasting the radio. I turned it down when I turned onto his street. I saw his jeep in the driveway. I shut the car off and headed to the door. I knocked. Sheriff Stilinski answered. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski." I said. "Hi, Kenzie. Stiles is up in his room. Go ahead on up." he said. "Ok." I said and then went up the stairs. I knocked on his door. "K-Kenzie. Hi." he said, surprised. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Not much. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Surprising you." I answered, "And check out your driveway." Stiles headed over to his window and looked out. "For me?" he asked. "Nope. Sorry. " I said, "I finally got a car." "That's awesome. Congrats! What kind is it?" Stiles asked. "Pontiac Firebird." I replied, "Awesome. Want to go for a spin?" "Well..I would, but Scott's coming over soon." said Stiles. "Well, it's ok. Another time." I said. "Sure." said Stiles. We kissed quickly and then I headed out. I passed Scott on the way. "Nice car." he said. "Thanks." I replied and kept going out. I headed to my car and drove home.

"I thought you'd be over there longer." my mom replied. "Yeah, me too." I said. "Did something happen?" my mom asked, concerned. "No. Scott was coming over. So I figured I'd let them have their "boy time"." I answered. "Ok. Well, I need to run. Carol is sick. So they need me to cover for her." my mom said, "So..here is some money for food and gas for your car." "Thanks." I said.

Later that night, I headed to the gas station. I filled up the gas tank and went in and paid for the gas. Then decided to look at their ready made hoagies. So I got an Italian one and then grabbed a bag of chips. I headed back in line and as the cashier was ringing up my purchases, I heard the bell chime. I smelled it..a werewolf. I peeked over my shoulder and relaxed. It was Derek.

"Hi, Derek." I said. "Hi." he said. I got my change and bag and headed to my car. He was right behind me. "So, how's everything?" Derek asked. "Fine, I suppose." I answered truthfully. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait..how old are you?" asked Derek. "Sixteen. Why?" I asked. "There's a curfew." Derek answered. "Oh, right. But it's not that late yet." I answered, smirking. Derek half smiled and shook his head. "Right. But you could get in trouble." he said. "By the police, yes. But I can handle myself." I replied. Derek looked normal, but then moved fast to grab my arm, but I moved out of the way in time. We soon were messing around while he was filling his gas tank. Fake fighting. "Wow..you're good." he said. "I know." I replied, smirking. "Do you work out?" he asked. "No. Just run." I said. Suddenly he pulled me close to his chest. "Woah, Derek..I'm um..flattered. But I'm with Stiles." I said. "Ssh..Do..Not..Say..A..Word." he said and then pushed me into the back seat of his car. I ducked down as far as I could when I heard cars pull up. I could hear everything anyway. "Nice ride." I heard a voice say bluntly. There was a brief silence and then the same voice, "Black cars though..very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." I looked at the window, it was completely black. I realized it was Derek. Protecting me. I crept up a little and looked out the windshield and quickly ducked back down. It was Mr. Argent..Allison's father. "You have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Mr. Argent said. He wiped the windshield clean. I covered my mouth, just to be on the safe side. He definitely was up to something. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." Mr. Argent was saying, "That's something I've learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" I hated Mr. Argent. It took me, all of my self control, not to get out of this car and rip Mr. Argent to pieces. Derek is so good, so..self controlled. Derek never said one word. "There you go. You can actually look out your windshield now." Mr. Argent said, "See how much everything looks clearer?" I really wanted to but him. I crept up again and saw him head back to his red SUV.

"You forgot to check the oil." I heard Derek say, sarcastically. 'No, Derek! Just let them go!' I said to myself. "Check the man's oil." Mr. Argent said. I heard a man walk over and smash the window in. I duck and cover my head. "Drive safely." Mr. Argent, smirked. Then him and whoever was with him left. Derek opened the door and held a hand out. I took it appreciatively. "Well..what an ass!" I yelled, "I seriously hate him!" Derek just smirked. "What?! He had no right to do that. I'll..I'll." I started. "No, you won't do anything! It'll make it worse, for yourself, Scott and me." Derek said calmly.

Derek took my arm and pulled out a piece of glass. "There..now it should heal." he said. "Thanks." I said, calmer. I was thinking about my mom too. She was anchor. "Good, you're calmer now." said Derek. "Yes. I thought of my mom." I answered, "She's my anchor." Derek smiled. "Good. Glad you have her as an anchor." he said. "Well, guess I should head home. I'm hungry." I said, "And I don't want my hoagie to spoil." "Ok." he said. I started to head to my car. "So, you said..you and Stiles are going out?" he asked. I looked at Derek. Was that anger or jealously? "Yes." I said. "Good for you. You deserve to be happy." he replied. "You too." I said. Then I waved by and headed home to eat my hoagie and chips.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat at the table and started eating. I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Stiles. Scott." I said, when I opened the door, "What's wrong?" "My dad left for the hospital about a half hour ago. The bus driver succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said. "Died." Scott said, at my confusion. "Oh..my." I said, "That's horrible." They both nodded. But then Scott took off. We both looked. "Where's he off too?" I asked. "Who knows?" Stiles replied. "Want to hang out?" I asked. "I would, but with this curfew, I'd better head home." he replied. "Ok." I said. We kissed briefly and then he headed home. I finished eating my supper.

The next morning, Scott met me by my car. "So, you're right." he said, "Derek didn't bite me. There is an alpha and he's the one who bit me." "Told you." I said smiling. "I know and I'm sorry for not believing you." Scott said. "Ok. I forgive you." I replied. "Apparently he wants me in his pack. I'm a part of his pack. But Derek wants me to help him..help him to take down the Alpha." Scott said. "Ok. Are you?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe?" Scott answered, confused. "Ok." I replied. He then headed off to find Stiles. I debated whether to go to school or skip. But then I decided to go to school. I headed into the school.

I sat next to Stiles in English. Scott was in front of him. "If Derek's not the Alpha and he's not the one who bit you? Then who?" I heard Stiles ask Scott. "I don't know." Scott whisper. "Well, it's not me." I replied. "Good. Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked, frustrated. "I don't know." Scott repeated. Stiles leaned back with a slight pout. "Aww…don't pout Stiles. It's ok." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and then leaned forward. "Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." Scott yelled and everyone turned to our way. I looked down at my desk. I got my test back. Alright..a "B". Since moving here to Beacon Hills, my grades haven't been the greatest. I've been getting "C's" and occasionally a "D". Stiles got an "A" and I saw Scott got a "D". Stiles looked over Scott's shoulder. "Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said, sarcastically. Scott sighed and flipped over his test. "It was a joke. Calm down. It was only one test. You're going to make it up." Stiles said, "Do you want help studying?" "No, I'm going to study with Allison after school." Scott replied. "That's my boy." Stiles said. I looked at Stiles, confused. "We're just studying." Scott said. "No you're not." Stiles said. "I'm not?" Scott questioned. I kind of zoned out then and just heard the last part. "Fine and no more talking about Derek. Especially Derek..who still scares me." Stiles said. I couldn't help it, a giggle slipped out. Stiles glared at me. 'Sorry.' I mouthed. But it was kind of funny. Derek isn't really scary.

Finally, the last bell rang. 'Yes!' I cheered, 'I'm so ready to go home. I headed to my car and pulled out. I pulled up behind Stiles, who was stopped. I heard honks behind me. I looked through the window and saw..Derek? I met Stiles at the front of his jeep. It was indeed Derek too. A deathly pale Derek. "Oh, my. Derek." I said, feeling scared. "Are you ok?" Stiles asked, but Derek didn't answer. He collapsed. "No!" I groaned. I suddenly felt really scared. "Derek!" I said, slapping his face, "Derek!" Soon Scott came over too. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "I..was..shot." Derek replied, clearly in pain. I gasped. Now I feel beyond scared. "Um..he's not looking so good." Stiles said. "But you're a werewolf.." I started. "Yea..a werewolf like us. Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked. Derek was breathing in small takes, "I can't. It was..a..different kind of bullet." "A silver bullet?" Stiles asked. "No, you idiot." Derek grumbled. "Oh Derek." I said, quietly. He looked at me. Scott intervened, "Wait. That's what she meant, she said you had forty-eight hours." "Bitch!" I yelled. They looked at me. "What?! Derek's..our brother. She hurt Derek!" I said. "Wait…who.." Derek whispered weakly, "who said forty-eight hours?" "The one who shot you." Scott replied. Derek cringed in pain. 'Man, I'm a werewolf, but not a very good one.' Then when Derek opened his eyes, they turned into an electric blue color. Mine aren't blue. They were a golden yellow. "What are you doing?!" yelled Scott, "Stop that!" "I'm trying..to tell you I can't." growled Derek. Apparently Scott didn't like the sound of his voice. "Derek, get up!" yelled Scott. Scott turned to Stiles. I helped Stiles pick up Derek and put him into Stiles's jeep on the passenger side. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet it was." Derek told Scott. "How am I supposed to do that?" asked Scott. "She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied. "Why should I help you." asked Scott. "Because we need him! We need him to help us and also I don't know..maybe because there's a psycho Alpha out there!" I yelled, "You need him! I need him!" Stiles looked at me. "Not like that." I replied, "I love you." He smiled at me. "Fine! I'll try." Scott said. Stiles got into his jeep. Scott looked at the line of cars and then back to us. "Get him out of here!" Scott yelled. "I hate you..so much." Stiles said. "Stiles, meet me by my house. I want to drop my car off in the driveway and then come with you two." I said. "Thanks." said Stiles, looking relieved not to be alone with Derek too long. I got back into my car and as soon as Stiles pulled away, I followed.


	20. Chapter 20

Before I get started with this chapter, I decided to yes…**beg **for reviews. I need to know what you all think of my story. Do you like it? Give me your honest opinions of it. Thanks so much! And I think this is the longest chapter yet. J Now enjoy the story!

We drove to my house and I parked my car and locked the car. Then I crawled into the back of Stiles's jeep. We went driving down the road then. "Did you text Scott?" Stiles asked. "Yes." I replied. I looked at Derek who was taking off his leather jacket and revealing his tight gray t-shirt. I heard my phone buzz. "Needs more time." I read and groaned. Stiles sighed, clearly ticked off. "Come on!" he yelled, and looked to Derek, "Aw..come on. Try not to bleed out on my seats, ok? We're almost there." "Almost where?" Derek said, breathing raggedly. "Your house." Stiles said. "No." Derek said, trying to shout. "I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked, irritated. "Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said. "I can protect you. I am a werewolf, you know." I said. "No!" Derek said, wincing, "Not by yourself." I scoffed. Derek tried to glare, but failed because he was in pain.

Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled, "What happens if Scott can't find the bullet, huh? Are you dying?" "Not yet." Derek replied, "I have a last resort." "You can't!" I said, my voice cracking, "You can't die." I need Derek to help me to control not changing. Plus to protect me against the Alpha. Derek started pulling up his sleeve. It looked like it was decaying. I choked a sob back. It was bloody and gruesome looking. "What is that?" Stiles said, warily. I felt bad and sad for Derek. "Is that contagious?" Stiles asked. Then he said, "You know what? You should probably just get out." We both stared at him. "Wow..insensitive much?" I asked, angrily. "What? He's bleeding." said Stiles. "Yeah, and all the more reason he should stay!" I yelled, "He's right. There's a strong alpha out there and not to mention..the hunters! Derek can't defend himself and obviously Scott and I can't take them all on ourselves!" Stiles and I glared at each other. "Start the car." Derek said in a husky voice, "Now!" "Look, I don't think you should be barking orders, the way you look." Stiles protested, "In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." I gasped. I was shocked at Stiles.

"Stiles! That was harsh!" I yelled, "What if it was me?" "You what?" Stiles asked. "Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out," Derek started, "with my teeth." I just stared. There was complete silence. "Answer me first..Kenzie." Stiles asked then. "What if it was me, who was hurt? Or Scott? Would you make us get out?" I asked. Stiles didn't answer, but started the car. "Where am I supposed to take him?" Stiles asked. "Your house." I replied. "Really? A Sheriff's house?" Stiles asked, shocked. "Oh, right." I replied. We drove around some more. "What about your house?" Stiles asked. "We were just there. Besides, I'm not sure what my mom is up to or when she'll be back." I answered, "Come on Scott!" They looked at me. "Scott's taking too long." I said. I sent him another text to call me. Eventually he did. I gave it to Stiles. "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked. "Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott yelled. He was on speaker phone. He sounded agitated. "Come on! Don't be like that." I yelled. "Shut up!" Scott yelled. I made a growling sound. It was all silent for a few minutes. "Kenzie." Derek wheezed out, "Calm down. It'll be ok." I closed my eyes and thought of my mom. My breathing returned to normal.

Once I was ok, Stiles continued, "Oh, by the way, he's starting to smell." "Like what?" asked Scott. "Like death." replied Stiles. Derek glared at him. Derek did smell awful. I have to agree there. "You're not going to believe where he wants me to take you." Stiles said. Derek took the phone. "Did you find?" Derek breathed, "Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead. Alright?" "Then the bitch will die!" I mumbled. "Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will and he will do it again. Next time you either kill with him or be killed. So if you want to live, then you need me!" said Derek, "Kenzie needs me! Find the bullet!" He tried to sound tough. Stiles looked at me. "Not like that. I told you before, I love you and only you." I said. Derek then hung up with Scott.

Derek was leaning against me, while Stiles was opening the door. We figured I'd be better at holding Derek up since I was stronger than the two of us. My phone started to buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket. I gasped. "Nordic blue Monkshood." I said, "Rare form of Wolfs bane." "Yes." Derek agreed, "He has to bring me the bullet." "Why?" asked Stiles. I sent Scott the text quickly. "Because without it, I'll die." said Derek. Then Stiles helped me carry Derek too. We took him in the clinic door. We got in and Derek took off his shirt. 'Whoa.' I thought. 'Hot.' But really I shouldn't be thinking like this, I love Stiles and we're going out. I saw he had a tattoo on his back.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep could take care of." Stiles tried. "If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked. "Stiles..be nice." I said, worried. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek said. "Right. Last resort. What is it?" I asked, afraid. Derek searched the drawers and cabinets. He pulled out a battery powered saw. "One of you is going to cut my arm off." Derek said. I blinked. "Um..no." I replied. I pushed it towards Stiles. "I can't." I said. "Oh, come on. You're a werewolf." Stiles said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shocked. "You're stronger than me." Stiles said. "Physically, maybe..but emotionally?" I replied, pushing the saw back to him. "Come on. Like I won't be emotionally scarred?" Stiles asked. "How about this?" I asked. Then pulled Stiles's face towards me and kissed him. I mean really kissed him. "Ok. I'll do it." replied Stiles. He started it up and then dropped it on the table. "What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked. "It'll heal if it works." replied Derek. He was trying to tie a band around his arm with his teeth, but I took a hold of it and tied it for him. "I don't think I can do this." Stiles said. "Why not?" Derek growled. "Well..because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" yelled Stiles. "You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked. "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped arm!" Stiles yelled. I nodded. I may be a werewolf, but that don't mean I'm not still part human. Some things still tend to gross me out.

Derek put his arm on the table. "Fine. How about this?" Derek yelled, "You cut my arm off or I cut off your head." I gasped, "No." "You know, I'm so not buying your threats…" Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek pulling Stiles close. Too close. "Come on Derek..no threatening my boyfriend. I love him." I said. Stiles looked to me and smiled. Then turned back to Derek. "Oh ok. I'll do it." he said, "Totally." Derek didn't let him go yet, but suddenly Derek leaned over the table and started coughing up black goo. "Oh, that can't be good." I replied. "What the hell is that?" Stiles whined. I never had to deal with anything like this in San Francisco. I mean, yeah there were hunters, but none knew I was a werewolf and I've never been shot.

" 's right. It's not good. It's my body. It's trying to heal itself." Derek rasped.

After a few minutes, Derek exclaimed, "Now. You have to do it now!" Stiles picked up the saw and looked sick. I felt sick, so I probably looked about the same. "Look, honestly I don't think I can." Stiles started. "No. I can't." "Just do it!" Derek yelled. "Oh, my gosh. Ok." Stiles said, picking up the saw. I gagged involuntary and looked away. "You're a werewolf." Stiles said to me. "So? Doesn't mean I can't..gag." I replied. "You..can't get sick." Stiles said. I shook my head. That's one good thing about being a werewolf. You never get sick. "Stiles!" yelled Derek. "Ok, here we go." Stiles yelled, starting the saw.

"Stiles..Kenzie?" I heard a voice. "Scott!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed. "It was Derek's idea." I replied. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said, sighing. "Did you get it?" Derek breathed. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Derek took it. "I'm going.." he started mumbling and dropped it. I tried to grab it and so did Scott. Derek fell to the floor and blacks out. "Help him." Scott said, "I'll get the bullet." So Stiles and I ran over to Derek. I tapped lightly on his cheeks. "Derek, come on." I said, "Come on!" But it was no use. "I think he's..dead." Stiles said. "No, he's..not. He can't." I said and started doing CPR. I did chest compressions and breathed into his mouth. But it seemed not to be working. I got up. "Scott!" I yelled. "Ok. Got the bullet." he said. We turned to Stiles and Derek. "Please don't kill me." Stiles said and punched Derek. I was shocked, but also glad. Why didn't I think of that? Derek woke up and we helped him to stand. He took the bullet from Scott and bit the top off and dumped the powder onto the table. He burned it, making sparks. Once it was ash, he scooped it up in one hand and put it on his wound. He pushed it around in it. He started screaming in pain. I felt a chill go through me. He fell to the ground, writhing but soon his arm magically healed itself. "That was awesome!" Stiles broke the silence. I smiled at Stiles and then took his hand. He smiled back. Derek sat up. "You ok?" Scott asked. "Except for the agonizing pain..yeah." Derek replied. "Ok..we've saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott said, "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything." I wanted to say something, but refrained from saying it. "You're going to trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled. "Well, why not?" asked Scott, "They're a hell of a lot nicer than you are!" I looked at Scott. "Um..no, they're not! They're.." I started and saw Derek shoot me a look, "Hunters." "Yeah. I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek replied. "What do you mean?" asked Scott.


	21. Chapter 21

So we all got to Beacon Hills Crossing Home and got out of Derek's car, which is now fixed. I grabbed a hold of Stiles's hand and we held hands as we walked towards the building. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked. Derek didn't reply, but kept walking to a room. In the room, there was a man in a wheelchair. He wasn't moving at all.

As soon as I saw him, I felt cold. I couldn't understand why. My hair on the back of my neck felt like they were standing up. There was something about this man that gave me an uneasy feeling, but I couldn't figure it out. And it was bothering me.

"Who is he?" Scott asked. "My uncle." Derek answered, "Peter Hale." 'Peter Hale'. I thought, 'No I never met him or heard of him.' "Is he..like you?" Scott asked, "A werewolf?" Without any emotions, Derek answered, "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." "So, what makes you so sure they set the fire?" asked Scott. "Because they were the only ones who knew about us." Derek scoffed. "Then they had reason to." replied Scott. I looked at Scott. "Um..no they didn't. They're…just jerks! Dumb werewolf hunters. I mean to have them killed? They probably weren't hurting anyone. They were probably just normal people living normal lives. Well, as normal as possible." I yelled. Derek sent me a small glance and Scott glared. "What?" I asked. "You tell me what justifies this." Derek said and turned his uncle to the other side. His face was severely scarred and burned. "Oh, wow." I replied. "They say, they'll only kill an adult and with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison will do." Derek said.

Suddenly a shrill voice rang out. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" she asked. It was a red headed nurse. "We were just leaving." Derek replied. He then dropped us off at Stiles's jeep and Stiles took me home. Then took Scott home.

I went in the house. "Mom?" I asked. I headed into the kitchen. There was a note. She was out getting groceries. I headed up to my room. I turned on the light and gasped. Derek was sitting on my bed. "Derek." I said. "You going to help me convince Scott?" he asked. "I'll try to. I don't know if it'll work. But yeah, I'll try." I replied, "But I'm sure you convinced him enough." "Good." he said, "You shouldn't leave your window open." He headed over by the window. "How else am I to get fresh air?" I asked. He laughed and was gone.

Pretty soon Scott, Derek and I were on top of the movie rental roof looking at the scene. There were cops and Emt's below. I saw Jackson and Lydia by the ambulance. Jackson was yelling at Sheriff Stilinski to let him go home. Stiles was there and yelled, "Woah, is that a dead body?" I saw the EMT's loading a stretcher into the ambulance. I moved away from the edge of the building, so I wouldn't be seen. But Scott was looking over. "Starting to get it?" Derek asked. I shook my head. Scott voiced it though. "I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean..this..this isn't standard practice..is it? We don't go out in the middle of the night, murdering people. Do we?" Scott asked. "No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek replied. "Why is he a killer then?" I asked. "That's what we're going to find out." Derek replied and then started walking away. Scott and I followed Derek off the roof.

After that, we headed to Derek's house. We talked to Derek about finding the Alpha. Scott asked about sniffing the Alpha out by his human scent, but Derek said that his human scent could be different than his werewolf scent. He also said about us helping each other find the Alpha and pain keeps us human and some more. It was mostly Scott and Derek arguing. So I kind of zoned out. Scott then headed home.

"So..why haven't I seen this Alpha?" I asked, "I'm so confused. I mean back in San Francisco, I got bit and then that was it. I never saw the Alpha again or heard from him or her. Why?" "I don't know." replied Derek. "Do you think..that maybe..I mean.." I started, "Do you think that the Alpha that bit me, is the same Alpha that bit Scott?" "It's possible, but it's also possible that you're.." Derek started, "I mean, you were bitten by a different alpha." "Ok. But what happened?" I asked. "That Alpha could have been killed. Or they could of bit you by accident or thought you wouldn't make it." answered Derek, "But I really don't know." "What do you mean..wouldn't make it?" I asked. "Well, the bite either turns you or kills you." Derek replied. "Oh. Ok." I said, "I wish I knew." "Yeah." said Derek, "Is something else bothering you?" "No." I said, "Not that I can think of right now." But there was something bothering me, but as of now..I couldn't think of it. "It'll be ok, Kenz. I promise." Derek said. "Thanks." I said. I then headed home.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, I hear there's parent teacher conferences tonight." my mom said, the next morning at breakfast. "Yes." I replied. "Will I have to attend?" she asked. "Only if you want." I replied. "Ok. How are you doing in school?" my mom asked. "Pretty good, considering moving here late. Well, not late, but you know what I mean." I said. "Any grades below "C"?" my mom asked. "Maybe Chemistry. Well, I think Chemistry is a "C"." I answered, "But Mr. Harris hates me." My mom laughed. "Really?" she asked. "Yea..I don't know why? He seems tougher on me. Grades me harsher than." I answered. "Oh. Well, do you want me to talk to him?" my mom asked. "No, it's ok. I'll just work harder. I promise." I replied. My mom smiled at me. "It's ok. I know school doesn't come easy for you. And you are trying. I see that." my mom said. She smiled. "Thanks, mom. I love you." I said. "I love you too." my mom replied. I then said bye to her and headed to school.

I walked down the hallway and saw Allison. She was trying to shove balloons back into her locker. "So, someone having a birthday?" I asked. "Ssh." she said, but nodded. "Sorry. Happy Birthday!" I said. "Thanks." she said. "You're welcome." I said. Scott came over, so I said bye to them and headed off to find Stiles.

"Hey." I said, when I found Stiles by his locker. "Hi." he said. "So you ready for parent/teacher conference?" I asked. Stiles laughed. "Not really." he said. "Yeah..I'm not doing too bad. But Chemistry." I replied, "I swear Mr. Harris hates me." Stiles laughed. "I think he hates everyone." Stiles replied. I laughed and then gave Stiles a kiss. He gave me one back.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend." Mr. Harris said, "I won't name anyone because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." "Jerk." I mumbled. "Excuse me?" Mr. Harris asked. I looked at my book. "Ms. Stewart?" he asked. I looked up. "Yes, Mr. Harris?" I asked, sweetly. "Did you say something?" he asked. "No." I replied. He looked at me for a few seconds, then to the class. "Has anyone seen Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris asked, looking to Stiles. Stiles was highlighting his book like crazy. He didn't answer, because at that moment, Jackson walked in. 'Darn! I was hoping to have a Jackson free day.' I thought, 'Oh, well.'

Mr. Harris walked over to Jackson and placed a hand on his back. "Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason, you let me know." Mr. Harris said. Jackson nodded. "Everyone start reading Chapter 9." Mr. Harris started, "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles shot the highlighter cap out of his mouth and caught it in mid air. 'Cool.' I thought. "Rather color." I said quietly, but of course Jackson heard it and apparently so did Mr. Harris. Maybe he's the Alpha? "What was that, Ms. Stewart?" he asked. "Just saying I love Chemistry." I answered. Stiles and Danny laughed and so did some other kids, but Mr. Harris and Jackson didn't. "One more strike, Ms. Stewart and detention." he said. I just nodded. I opened my book to Chapter nine. I had to share my book with Jackson. "Where's your book?" I asked. "Not here." replied Jackson. "Obviously." I muttered.

I ended up listening to Stiles ask Danny about Lydia and Jackson and last night. No one knows what happened. Danny was trying to read. "Will you turn the page? Or are you too slow and still reading?" Jackson asked, rudely. "No, I'm not slow. Maybe you should of brought your book!" I yelled back to him, quietly. But I turned the page. I'll read it at home. I couldn't concentrate reading right now anyway. I was thinking about the Alpha and everything that's been going on. "What?" I heard Danny yell. "Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked. "What?!" I thought. But after that I heard Stiles fall off his stool close to Danny. Danny had a weird look on his face. I giggled. So did some of the class. Mr. Harris glared. 'Take a chill pill'. I thought, 'Mr. Harris is too serious.'

It was my free period. Not sure where Stiles was. Math or History maybe. I wish he had a free period too. I was going to head outside when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I was about to yell and change when I heard a familiar voice. "Don't scream." said the husky voice. Derek Hale. "What do you think you're doing? You scared me." I asked. "I'm sorry. Did you talk to your boyfriend, Stiles last night?" Derek asked. "Sure." I said, "He told me there was a murder and I had to pretend to be shocked." I smiled. "Well, I need you to talk to your friend." Derek said. "Um..I thought I just told you that I talked to Stiles." I replied. "No. Your other friend..Lydia. I need you to find out if she saw anything." Derek said. "Um..we're not really friends. I don't really talk to her." I replied, "Can we take this outside? It's so nice and warm." I pushed passed Derek and headed outside. He followed. I walked and sat on a bleacher. "Well, just do it. Please. Do it for me. Scott." replied Derek, "Please. I need to know if it was the Alpha." "Ok, Mr. Hale. I'll try my best." I replied. "Good." he said and then headed off. I then laid on the bleacher and stared up at the sky watching the clouds roll by. I was debating to skip the rest of the day or not, but I really wanted to talk to Stiles. So when the bell rang, I headed back to the school.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, Stiles." I said at the end of the day. "Kenzie." he replied. He gave me a kiss. "So what was with that question to Danny?" I asked. "Oh..I don't know. Just messing around." he answered. "I hope so." I said, putting my arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

"Look, I know you like Lydia a lot. So..what do you say we go for a ride to visit her?" I asked. "But I love you more." he replied, "Why are we visiting her?" "Good answer." I said, "Well.." I started and told him about Derek. "Ok." he said. 

We drove to my house and then rode to Lydia's house in Stiles's jeep. Mrs. Martin took us up the stairs to Lydia's room. "Honey, there's a Kenzie and a Stiles here to see you." she said. "What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia questioned. 'Really?' I thought. "She took a little something to calm her nerves." her mom said, "You can go in." "Thanks." said Stiles. We went in and Mrs. Martin headed off. Lydia turned and faced us. She placed a hand on her hip. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "We wanted to see how you were doing." I replied. She smiled sweetly at me and then started making noises with her lips. "Why?" she asked. Lydia made a patting gesture on the bed for us to sit. Stiles sat on the bed. I just stood. "Because I was worried about you..today. How are you feeling?" Stiles asked. Lydia then grabbed Stiles's arm and started rubbing it. Then leaned close to his face. "I feel..fantastic." she said. I felt angry and a twinge of jealously. "We were worried." I said. They seemed to forget I was there. I felt my anger and pulse rising. I thought of my mom and tried to control my breathing.

Stiles leaned over and picked up Lydia's prescription bottle. "Oh." he said, "Oh, my. I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast." "I shaw Suzy." she said trying, "I shaw.." She failed twice. "I saw." Lydia started and trailed off. "What did you see?" I asked. "Something." she answered. "Something like.." Stiles pushes, "Like a mountain lion?" "A mountain lion." she said looking dazed. "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion?" I asked. "Or are you just saying that because that's what the police said?" Stiles asked. "A mountain lion." she repeated. Stiles reached over and pulled Lydia's stuffed giraffe off the table. He held it in front of Lydia. "Ok. What's this?" he asked. "Mountain lion." Lydia answered immediately. He put the giraffe back. Then Lydia plummeted her head down on Stiles's lap. He seemed uncomfortable, but loving it too. I was seriously getting angry. "Oh, you're so pretty." Lydia said to me. "Um..thanks." I said surprised, but also still a little mad. Stiles looked to me. I couldn't read his expression. But then Lydia got up and collapsed on her bed. "Ok." I said, moving toward the door. Stiles got up too and followed me to the door. "Yeah, we're going to go. And uh..let you get back to the whole post traumatic stress thing." Stiles said.

We were by the door, when we heard Lydia say, "Stay." Stiles headed back in. "Me? You want me to stay?" Stiles asked. "Mmhmmm. Yes. Please stay." Lydia said and then silence. I was thinking of my mom and controlling my breathing. Maybe I will be able to control this and not change. Derek would be so proud. After a while I heard Lydia, "Yes. Please Jackson." 'Oh, she thought it was Jackson. But..Stiles..he shouldn't be close to her. He's my boyfriend!' I thought. "And…we're done here." Stiles drawled. Lydia was laying on her bed sleeping. "Come on." I said. Lydia's phone suddenly beeped. "Do you want me to get that for you?" Stiles asked a passed out Lydia. "No. It could be personal." I said. But Stiles grabbed Lydia's phone anyway. "It's a message..I don't.." he started, but trailed off. He looked at me with wide frightened eyes. "What?" I asked. He threw the phone to me. I gasped. "It's the..Alpha." I said.

"I'll text Scott and tell him." Stiles said. "Ok." I said, quietly. We were in Stiles's jeep. "Kenzie, what's wrong?" he asked. He could tell something was wrong. "I'm sorry. I can't help but feel..angry with how you were acting with Lydia. 'I was worried'. Not we were worried. And then when she rubbed your arm and her head on your lap…you seemed to be happy and enjoying it. And then she asked us to stay and..well you did. Until she thought you were Jackson. It was like I was totally invisible. Like you forgotten I was there. Forgot we're going out!" I answered, "I'm your girlfriend! I get you always had a crush on her and I'm the one who asked if you wanted to go see her, but…I didn't think you'd act like that." Stiles was quiet. "I'm sorry for sounding jealous." I said, "Please take me home." "Kenzie..I'm really sorry." he said. But I didn't say anything. He dropped me off at my house and as soon as he left, I headed into my car and drove to Derek's.

I parked my car and locked the doors. I headed up onto the porch and just went in. Derek was doing pull ups. "Kenzie." he said. "Derek." I said, quietly. "Want to do some pull ups?" he asked. "Not right now." I replied. Then he went and was doing push ups. Then went to one handed push ups. "Is everything ok?" he asked. "Not really." I answered. He stopped suddenly and turned to the door. He quickly grabbed my wrist and held me against the wall. He was fast. "Derek…" I started. He covered my mouth and said, "Ssh." Then removed his hand.

I suddenly heard footsteps on the porch. Then the door banged open. I heard a male's voice, "No one home?" "Oh, he's here." said a female, who creeped my out, "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." I heard another guy ask. I tried not to giggle, so it's a good think Derek covered my mouth. The lady voiced my thought. "Really? A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got?" she asked, "If you want to provoke him, say something like 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter'. Or 'Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

"No, Derek!" I said, "Let it go." "Get out of here, now!" Derek said to me. I heard him growl. Too late. He left me and I heard a bunch of thumps, growls and crashes. Then even with my heightened hearing, I didn't hear anything. So I crept forward just a bit. Both guys were unconscious. And a blond hair woman just shocked Derek with an electricity stick thing. 'No!' I thought, 'I need to help, but how?' I heard her say, "Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." "Bitch." I said quietly or so I thought, because I then heard her say, "Who's there?" I backed up further to the kitchen and hid. But she didn't come out. "Creepy houses. So full of noise..creepy noises. Don't know how you live here." she muttered. I heard her electrocute Derek again and he howled. I winced. I really was debating going in there and attacking her, but knew Derek probably be super angry with me. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She said, "Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." There was silence again. "Unless you don't know who he is either. Huh?" she said, "Well guess you just became totally useless." 'Uh-oh.' I thought. I opened the kitchen door and slammed it. Then opened it and went out and slammed it again. "Who's there?" she yelled. I quickly ran around to my car. I heard gun shots and saw Derek run out. "Get in!" I yelled. He got in and I drove out of there as fast as I could. By the time, the lady came out of the house and tried to shoot, I was far away.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why didn't you leave sooner? You cut it close." Derek replied. "I know. I'm sorry. But I..couldn't leave you there. Couldn't let her kill you." I said. "You could of gotten yourself killed though." he said, "Then what about your mom? Stiles?" I was silent, just concentrating on driving. "I'm sorry. My mom would be sad. Alone. I..can't do that to her." I said, quietly, "But..you're family too." Derek looked at me. "Thanks." said Derek, "But really. Be careful. I don't want to see anything happen to you. And I'm sure Stiles wouldn't either." "Hmph." I said, "So who was that lady? Are you ok? She didn't hurt you too bad?" "No, I'm fine." he said, "And she's an..old friend." "Wow..what a great friend." I replied, "Hate to see what a real enemy would do." Derek continued to look at me. "So, I'm taking it, that she's the one who shot you the other day." I said. He then glared at me. I'll take that as a yes. I thought. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. I heard Derek sigh. "Kenz, what's wrong?" Derek asked, "You can tell me." "Well, you said to talk to Lydia. So Stiles and I went. Some how she has a video of the alpha. Black fur, red eyes, big teeth. Really creepy." I answered. "Does she remember?" Derek asked. "No, I don't think so. Stiles and I saw the video. Lydia just thinks it's a mountain lion. I'd like to keep it that way." I said. Derek nodded. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" asked Derek, "I mean something else." I was quiet and then I felt the tears. I bit my lower lip and then told Derek about how Stiles was at Lydia's.

"Oh, wow. What a jerk!" he said, "He doesn't deserve you." I wiped my tears. "Thanks." I said. "I mean it. I only met you a few weeks ago, but you're a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. And Stiles would be pretty stupid to mess it up." Derek replied. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." he said. "So where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked. "I'm sure she's gone by now. So I'll just head back." Derek replied, "Besides I'm sure your mom's waiting for you." "Probably. Be careful though." I said. "I will." he said. I stopped the car and Derek got out. I drove home and washed up. Then headed to the school and met my mom.

"Hey, honey?" she asked, "You ok?" "Not really." I said, but Mr. Harris was there, "I'll tell you at home." "Ok." she said.

"Well, Mrs. Stewart. Kenzie is a good student." Mr. Harris started. I just stared at him. "Her grades aren't..great, but they're better than some others." Mr. Harris said, "And I know starting a month or so late doesn't help too much. But with a little more effort, I think she can pull her grade up." "Thank you." Said my mom. I was surprised with how nice he was and didn't tell her about my..outbursts in class and calling him Adrian. "No problem." he said.

My mom then went to talk to Coach Finstock. I decided to walk around the school. It was mostly parents here, no students with the parents. 'Guess that's why it's called Parent/Teacher conference and not Parent/Kid/Teacher.' I laughed at that. I could of stayed home. Oh, well.

I went into the gym and found a basketball and started messing around, shooting hoops. I suddenly heard footsteps and turned. "Jackson." I said. "Kenzie." he said, "Do you want to play one on one?" "Sure." I said. So we started playing one on one. "Wow..you're good." he said, sounding surprised. "Thanks." I said. But he ended up winning. We were going to play another game, when his parents came in. "Come on, Jackson. We're heading home." said his mom. "You can stay if you want." his dad said, "And hang out with…your friend." "I'm Kenzie." I said. "Nice to meet you." they said. "It's ok. I should go and find my mom anyway." I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and headed off.

I walked down the hall. I went to Coach's room, but no one was in there. So I called my mom. "I'm outside." she said. "Ok. I'll be right out." I said. So I headed out to the parking lot. I saw Scott's mom talking to Scott and Allison and her parents. It seemed like they were yelling at each other. 'Oh, well.' I thought, 'Probably found out they weren't in school.' I looked around for my mom. As I was doing so, I heard screams. People were running to their cars. I started heading towards the parking lot. I saw Scott, doing the same thing. 'Uh-oh.' I thought. I heard a growl. It sounded close. I looked around and saw..nothing. Huh? I was confused. I heard more growls, but again nothing. I saw my mom and started moving towards her. But suddenly a car backed up into Sheriff Stilinski. He's on the ground and pulls a gun from his ankle. But before he can shoot, I hear gun shots from another gun. I helped Sheriff Stilinski up and ran over to where Scott and others were gathered. It was Mr. Argent who shot. I looked and it was..actually a mountain lion. Scott and I looked at each other. 'Wow.' I thought looking back at the mountain lion. Then I move to my mom, who hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I was in the gym shooting hoops with Jackson." I answered. "Jackson?" she asked. "Yea. He's in my Chemistry class and Spanish." I replied. "Ok." she said, "Let's go home." "Sounds good." I said. So I went to my car and followed my mom home.


	25. Chapter 25

My mom was working the morning shift, so I had the house to myself. I decided to skip. After yesterday with Lydia and Stiles and then the mountain lion, I need a day off. I slept in and then ate some breakfast. Then put on my black jogging pants and my black tank top and went jogging.

I jogged down the road. Then got to the preserve. I jogged through the woods. I came to a stream and sat on a rock. I listened to the stream for a little. I got up and was about to cross over the stream when I heard a branch snap. I stopped where I was and listened. I didn't hear anything or see anything. I heard a low growl. "Derek?" I asked. But again nothing. 'Uh-oh.' I thought and I went running through the woods. I heard running behind me. So I pushed faster and quickly jumped into a tree and hid in the leaves. I looked below me and saw Derek go by where I was hiding. 'Derek?' I thought, 'Hmm.' Now what is he up to? I jumped down from the tree and quietly crept behind other trees. I climbed in one and saw Derek starting to head back. When he was right below me, I jumped down and knocked him over. "What?" he said. I quickly got up and moved away. He turned and saw me. He look surprised. "Where were you?" he asked. "Hiding." I answered, "I heard a noise and ran." "I know, but where were you hiding at?" Derek asked. "It was..you?" I asked, shocked, "You scared me. I thought..I thought it was the Alpha." "Sorry. But I wanted to teach you to fight and take care of yourself." Derek said. "You could of told me." I said. "I'd said I'd teach you, but not when. And do you think the Alpha would announce himself?" Derek replied. "True." I said. "So..where were you hiding?" Derek asked. I just smiled. "It's my secret." I replied. "Come on." Derek said. Then he realized something. I saw his face change. "You knocked me over. You had to be in a tree." he said. "Right." I said. "Ok." said Derek, "Wait, why aren't you in school?" "Um..I'm..sick." I said, "Cough." He smirked. "Well whatever. Since you are..sick, do you learn to fight? Control you anger?" he asked. "Sure." I answered. So we headed to Derek's house.

He helped me do pull ups in the doorway and then push-ups. Then we started practicing fighting. "Well, I think I only really have to worry about Scott. You seem to be strong and able to fight and control changing. I mean you got angry, but you didn't change. I'm proud of you." Derek said. I smiled. "But..getting super angry is the key to changing." he said. "Got it." I said, "So you going to train Scott?" "I'm going to try." Derek said. "Good." I said, "He needs it." "That he does." Derek agreed, "So, who is your anchor?" "My mom." I said. "Good. Have you talked to Stiles?" he asked. "No. Why?" I asked. "Just wondering if everything was ok with you two. I want you to be happy." Derek answered. "Thanks." I said, "Well I better go." "Ok. See you." said Derek. I waved bye and then headed home. I grabbed a shower and then ate lunch late. After that, I drove over to Stiles's. His jeep wasn't there yet. So I sat in my car and then he pulled up.

I got out and met him by his jeep. "Hey, Stiles. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't of gotten so angry. I love you so much and you're my first boyfriend and I don't want to lose you." I said. "No. You're right. I am your boyfriend. I shouldn't of acted the way I did with Lydia. And I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I..was stupid." he said. "Ok. I forgive you." I said. "Thanks." he said. "You're welcome." I said. We then kissed each other.

"So, um..is your dad home?" I asked. "No." he said, curious, "So you weren't in school." "I know. I needed..a personal day. Yesterday was just crazy." I replied. "It was." said Stiles. "How is your dad? Is he ok?" I asked. "Yes, he's doing good. Just a little bruising." Stiles replied. "Well, that's good." I said, "Is he working right now?" "Yes." he replied. "So we have the whole house to ourselves?" I asked. He smiled and we went up to his room. We started kissing and then made sweet passionate love. As I was laying on his bed next to him, I heard my phone go off. I look at it. It was my mom. "Do you need to get that?" Stiles asked. "Probably." I said. I called my mom back. "Hey honey. Where are you at?" my mom asked. "At Stiles's." I replied, "Do you need to me to come home?" "No, it's ok. Have a good time." said my mom, "I'm going to take a nap anyway before supper." "Ok." I said. We then hung up. I sat my phone down and kissed Stiles again.

"So everything's ok with you?" my mom asked me later that night. "Yeah. Everything's great." I replied. "So how's Stiles?" my mom asked. "He's good." I answered. "Good." she said, "I'm glad." "Me too." I agreed.

I was in my room, working on some homework, the next night. I heard a quiet noise and turned around. "Derek!" I said, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I tried to teach Scott last night. He did good until his phone went off. He needs to get rid of distractions." Derek replied. "Allison." I said. "Yes. Allison." he said, "He can't get angry enough with her around. He said he can stay away from her." I laughed. "Hah..I doubt that. He's totally in love with her." I replied. "I know." said Derek, "So I need you and Stiles to help make sure he does." "Well..we'll try, but you know..we can't be with him twenty-four seven." I replied. "I know. But try when you are near him." Derek said. "I will." I said. "Good." he said, "So how are you and Stiles?" "We're good. We made up." I replied. "Good." he said. But he didn't sound too thrilled about it. 'Why?' I wondered.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, Kenzie!" Scott yelled. I waited until Scott caught up to me. "Yes?" I asked. "Have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked. "Yes..yesterday." I replied. "Did he say anything..about me?" asked Scott. "No." I answered, "Is everything ok with you and him?" "He won't talk to me." Scott said. "Oh? Why not?" I asked. "He's mad at me for some reason. I think the other day..Monday." Scott replied. "Oh? Monday..the day you and Allison skipped?" I asked. "Yeah. Stiles was texting me and I didn't answer. I mean I did, but then turned off my phone." Scott answered, "I tried calling him, but he won't answer." "Text him." I said. "Can't. Derek broke my phone." Scott said, simply. "What?" I asked. "Yeah. He broke my phone because he said Allison is a distraction. He told me I need to get rid of distractions." Scott answered. "Oh." I said. "Do you think she's a distraction?" Scott asked me. I was surprised. "Um..why ask me? I don't know." I answered, "Maybe?" "Ok. If Allison is a distraction for me and Derek's telling me to stay away from her, why isn't Stiles a distraction for you?" Scott asked, "Why isn't Derek strict with you?" "I don't know." I answered truthfully, "But the..Alpha only seems to want you in his pack. Not me." "Why? I don't understand this." Scott said. "You and me both. I don't understand this." I agreed. "Well, do you think you can talk to Stiles and tell him I'm sorry?" Scott asked. "No. I'm not getting in the middle of this. You two will work this out though." I replied, "I'm sure of it." The bell rang. "I'll see you later." I said and headed off.

After Spanish, I was heading off to English. I saw Scott and Stiles talking to each other. I smiled. 'Good. Glad they're friends'. I thought. I went and sat next to them. "Just act normal, get through the day." Scott said. "When?" Stiles asked. "He's picking me up after work." Scott answered. At first, I didn't know who he was talking about but then I got it. 'Derek.' I said to myself. "Ok. After work? Well alright. That gives me until the end of the school day." Stiles said. "To do what?" I asked, curious. "To teach Scott myself." Stiles answered. "Oh." I said.

Soon it was lunch time. I wasn't too hungry, so I was just eating some vegetables. Scott was hiding behind a text book. "The book's making it more obvious." Stiles said. "Besides her head's buried in a book." I said. "Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked. "I think so." Stiles answered. "Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked. "Of course I don't hate you." I replied. "No..Stiles." Scott said. "No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles answered, "Plus I'm a better Yoda than Derek." I laughed. "What about my crap?" I asked. Stiles looked at me. "Um..I really don't know. I mean you seem in control and haven't tried to kill me..least not yet." he answered. "Yeah. I got mad at you and was angry at Lydia's, but thought of my mom and pulled it back." I said. "Good." he said. "Yeah, you teach me." Scott interrupted, "You be my Yoda." "Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said in a strange voice. I giggled. "I said it backwards." Stiles said. "Yeah." agreed Scott. "Okay, you know what? Now I definitely hate you. Uh-huh!" Stiles said, "Come on Kenzie." We got up and Stiles grabbed the book from Scott's face. "Bye Scott!" I yelled, making Allison look. Stiles and I ran out of the cafeteria.

It was Scott's and Stiles's free period, but I didn't feel like sitting through math. So I skipped with them. We headed off to the lacrosse field. Stiles sat on the bleachers and pulled out a belt looking thing. I sat next to Stiles. "What is that?" I asked. "It's the track team's heart rate monitor." Stiles answered, "I'm borrowing it for the time being." "Stold it." said Scott. "Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles started, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. And you're going to where it for the rest of the day." He handed it to Scott and Scott put it on. "So, why doesn't Kenzie have to do this?" Scott asked. "Because she can control her anger and shifting." Stiles replied and pulled out a phone. "Is that Finstock's phone?" I asked. "That I stold." Stiles answered, sheepishly. "Why?" asked Scott. "Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? Right. When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry." Stiles started, "Maybe learning to control is tied to controlling your heart rate." "Like the Incredible Hulk." said Scott. I laughed. "What? Sure." said Stiles, "No." "Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott repeated. Stiles shook his head and then duct taped Scott's hands. They headed out to the field a little ways and Stiles started throwing balls at Scott. I was laughing. Stiles was good. I suddenly sensed a presence. I looked and saw Jackson. I walked over to him. "Hey Jackson." I said. He seemed to wince. "Sorry. How's it going?" I asked, "I mean you look tired. Like you haven't slept..in awhile." "I'm fine." he said and then pointed to Scott and Stiles, "What are those two doing?" I saw Scott on the ground, growling. 'Oh no, this can't be good.' "Oh, you know. Stiles blowing off some steam. They had a fight." I answered, shrugging, "They are make up in a strange way." He raised an eyebrow at me and then back to the two boys. "Come on, Jackson." I said. But he didn't budge. I pulled him towards the school. I looked back, but Scott looked ok. "Let go." Jackson said. "Oh, come on. I'm trying to be nice." I said. "Really? Why? I know you don't like me." he said. "Who said that? I never said I hated you." I replied. "Whatever." said Jackson. Then he walked away. "Get some sleep!" I yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

I headed back to the boys who were gathering up everything. "Well, at least not how you were trying to kill me." Stiles concluded. "So, what did I miss?" I asked. We headed back to the school. "Well, apparently Allison can calm Scott down." Stiles said and filled me in on detail. "Really? That's great. She's your anchor." I said. I looked over to Scott and continued, "She brings you back? Like..non-wolf?" "N-n-no! But that's not always true. Literally every time I'm touching her or kissing her.." started Scott. "Woah, there. TMI." I exclaimed. Stiles laughed and then said, "But that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager." We then looked at Scott who had a dreamy look on his face. "You're thinking of sex aren't you?" Stiles asked. "Kind of." Scott said, "Sorry." "So Allison doesn't make you weak." I said. "Yeah. Like you said..an anchor. She keeps you in control." Stiles added. "You mean because I love her." Scott said. "Exactly." Stiles replied, unfazed. I smiled. Scott shook his head. "Did I just say that?" he asked. "Yes, Scott. I believe you did." I said. "I love her." Scott said, more confidently. "Yeah, that's great. Now moving.." Stiles started, but got caught off by Scott. "No. No. No, I really think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said and had a goofy smile on his face. "Yes. You are." I agreed, "Like me and Stiles." He just grinned at me. "Ok, that's beautiful. But can we figure this out please." started Stiles, "Because obviously you can't be around her all the time." "Yeah..yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked, coming back to reality. "I don't know..yet." Stiles said and then made a thinking face. "Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked. "Yeah." said Stiles. "Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked. "Maybe." answered Stiles. "Is it gonna cause me physical pain?" asked Scott. "Definitely." said Stiles. Scott groaned. Then turned to me. "How do you stay..focused. In control? I mean, you said your mom is your anchor. Obviously you can't be around her all the time." Scott asked. "I just picture her and remember her voice and somehow I can hear it." I replied and then started heading off. "Wait? You're leaving me with him?" Scott yelled to me. "Sure." I said, "I need to get home and spend some time with my mom." I laughed and walked away. I headed home and my mom was there. She was cleaning the house. "Hey honey. How was school?" she asked. "Good." I said, "Need any help?" "No. I'm good." she answered, "I'm actually done." "Cool. Want to do something?" I asked. "Well, I actually need to work. Sorry. But I am off Thursday. We'll do something then." she answered. "Ok." I said. "I'm so sorry honey." she said, noticing my disappointment. "It's ok. Really." I said.

She then put the cleaning supplies away and then headed to the bathroom. I headed up to my room. I opened up my computer and let it load. I then laid on my bed and fell asleep. My mom must of said bye while I was asleep, because when I woke up, it was almost five. I headed downstairs and yep..she's at work. She left a note. I made a sandwich and ate that and some chips.

Soon my phone started to ring. It was Stiles. Or so I thought. "Hello?" I asked. "Kenzie. It's Scott. We're coming to pick you up. We'll be there soon. I'll explain when I get there." Scott answered.

So after Scott and Stiles picked me up, Scott filled me in on how the Alpha drew a spiral on his window and Derek knew what it was, but wouldn't say. But then Scott found Derek beating up Deaton, the veterinarian. Derek thought Deaton was the Alpha. And told Scott that the spiral is our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. "Oh, wow." I said, "It makes sense." "What does?" asked Scott. "That..Deaton?..is the Alpha. I mean he bit, but he is the vet of Beacon Hills. So he couldn't stay in San Francisco. That's why I didn't see the Alpha." I answered. "No! Deaton's not the Alpha." Scott said. "I'm with Kenzie..and Derek. It's your boss." Stiles agreed. "No." said Scott. "So, ok..he's not." I started, so Scott wouldn't get angry, "Where are we headed?" "The school." Scott replied. "School? Why?" I asked. "I have a plan." Scott answered. "And what is this plan?" I asked. But we were at the school and we all got out of the jeep. We stood by the jeep. "It's a terrible..terrible idea." said Stiles was suddenly saying. "Um..can't I know?" I asked. "Sssh. I know, but you do another?" asked Scott. "Personally I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away." Stiles replied. "Come on." I started, but Scott cut me off, "Just make sure you can get us in there." Scott said. I then saw headlights. A black car pulled up. 'Derek.' I thought.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked. "He's in the back." said Derek. The two boys went to check on him. "Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said. Then the two boys headed up to the stairs. I started to follow. "Stay here Kenzie." Scott said. "Um..why?" I asked. "Just do it. We'll be right back." Scott answered. "Fine." I said and went back and stood by Derek next to his car. Stiles and Scott started again. "What are you doing?" Derek yelled. "They won't tell me." I muttered. Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, but then turned back to the boys. Scott answered, You said, I'm linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right." Then him and Stiles went into the school.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Derek asked me. "No, I just told you. They wouldn't tell me." I answered. He looked at me. "Your boyfriend wouldn't tell you?" he asked. "No." I said, pouting. "Ok." Derek said. We were quiet for awhile. "So.." I started, "Um.." I fell quiet again. "I..I think Stiles likes me, but not as much as Lydia." I started, "I feel like he is only with me, because he can't go out with Lydia." "Really?" asked Derek, "I'm sure he loves you a lot. And wants to go out with you because he loves you. I mean is going out with you." "Thanks. But why wouldn't he tell me the plan?" I asked, "Does he think I can't handle it? Try to stop him?" Derek shrugged. "I couldn't tell you." he answered. "It's ok. Thanks for listening though." I said. Derek smiled. "You're welcome." he said.

We suddenly heard a high pitched noise, like a dying animal. "What the..hell was that?" I asked. I saw Derek close his eyes and said, "You've got to be kidding." He then re-opened his eyes. "Scott." Derek said. "Oh, wow..that was..pathetic." I muttered. Derek smirked. "You're not that supportive, are you?" he asked. "Not when he..growls like that. If you could even call that a growl." I answered. Derek laughed, but it was caught short when we heard a fierce growl. It was loud and shook…practically everything. Derek looked around. I did too. "Um..that's..bad." I muttered. Derek didn't say anything.

A minute or two later, the two boys came out. I looked to Derek and he looked mad. "I'm going to kill both of you!" he said, angrily, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" "Sorry, I didn't think it'd be so loud." Scott replied. "Oh, it was loud." I said. "And it was _**awesome**_." Stiles sang. "Shut up." said Derek. "Aww..don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said. I just stared.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek, menacingly. "Nothing." said Derek. We looked. Deaton was no longer in the car. "Where is he then?" Scott demanded. "Hold up. We were here the whole time. He was there." I defended Derek. Stiles looked at me, surprised. "Where is he then?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." I yelled.

The air suddenly felt cold and I saw Derek being lifted by something in his back. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. I could tell he was in so much pain. I was about to shift when Scott grabbed my wrist and then the three of us ran towards the school.


	28. Chapter 28

"Derek!" I yelled. "No." Scott yelled and pulled me into the school. We looked out the door window and saw Derek lying on the ground and the Alpha. Big, black and red eyes. "No..we can't just leave Derek!" I yelled. But they ignored me. "Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled holding the door close. "Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles answered back. "Grab something!" yelled Scott. "What?" asked Stiles. "Oh my." I yelled. I was watching the door while the boys yelled back and forth. They both looked and saw the Alpha. He was coming from behind the jeep. 'He hurt Derek'. I thought, 'But Derek's not dead'. I'm not sure how I know..it's just a feeling I have.

"No! Stiles!" I yelled. He headed outside to get the bolt cutters. "Stiles!" Scott yelled. The Alpha saw him. We helped him back in. He put the bolt cutters through the door handles. Then we looked out the window. "Where'd he go?" asked Scott, "Where is he?" We started walking backwards a little bit. Although the boys were dragging me. I was still kind of in shock over Derek and seeing the Alpha so close. "That won't hold, will it?" asked Scott. "Probably not." Stiles answered. Then we heard a howl and went running down the hall, We ran into a classroom. Stiles and Scott were pushing the teacher's desk to the door until Stiles stopped and said, "The door's not going to keep the thing out." "I know." Scott replied. "It's your boss." I said. "What?!" Scott exclaimed. "Deaton..your boss. He's the Alpha." I answered. "No." Scott said. "Kenzie's right. It's him..Deaton. He's the Alpha." Stiles said, "Yes. Murdering…psycho werewolf." "Yeah..think about it, Scott. You howl one minute and then you come out, he's gone!" I yelled. "It's not him!" Scott said. "He's..he killed Derek." Stiles was saying. "No! Derek's not dead!" I yelled, "He's not!" They both looked at me. "Face it, Kenzie. The Alpha killed Derek and now he's gonna kill us." yelled Stiles. I glared at Stiles. "No!" I growled, "He's not." "She's right. Derek..he can't be dead." Scott agreed with me. "Thanks." I said. "Blood squirted out of his mouth!" Stiles said, "That doesn't qualify as a minor injury! He's dead!" "No, he's not!" I yelled. I pushed passed Scott and went to the window. I will not give in to Derek being dead.

"What do we do now?" asked Scott. "We get to my jeep and we get out of here!" Stiles answered. "Right." I mumbled, "Easier said then done." "Well, we've got to try!" Stiles yelled. Then he turned to Scott, "You seriously think about quitting your job." They both then walked next to me and stood by the windows. They tried opening them. "They don't open. They're climate controlled." I mumbled. "Then we break it." Scott suggested. "Oh, that won't bring attention to us or anything." I muttered, bitterly. "Well, then we run really fast." Scott suggested. "Ok. But what about Stiles? Can he run fast?" I asked. "What? I can run fast." Stiles said, surprised at me thinking he couldn't. They looked out the window. They were skimming the parking lot. "Dude, what's wrong with Kenzie?" Stiles asked Scott quietly. He obviously forgot I had excellent hearing, but I just let it go. "What do you mean?" asked Scott. "I..I don't know. She seems..I don't know." Stiles started, "She's defending Derek. Which I can see. He's a fellow werewolf and has been helping you guys. But she seems..moody. Drawing away from me." "What do you mean?" Scott repeated his earlier question, "She loves you. You two are almost always together." Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles? What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked. He jumped, like he didn't realize I was standing so close. He looked out at his jeep. It looked bent and messed up. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked, "Nothing's wrong." "Um..yes, there is." I said pointing. "What? Like dented?" Stiles asked anxiously. Scott looked. "No, more like bent." Scott replied. "What the hell?" Stiles started as he stared out the window. He got cut off by something coming through the window. We all dove out of the way as glass shattered everywhere. We heard something slide across the floor. It was a box with wires and claw marks. Stiles groaned, "That's my battery!" "Oh, boy." I muttered. "Ok, we've got to move." Stiles said, about to stand up. Scott pulled him down. "No! He could be right outside." Scott tried to reason. "Um..He is right outside." I said, getting up to look. "Anything?" the two boys asked. "Nope." I answered. "Move now?" Stiles asked. "Move now." Scott answered. So we all got up and walked out the classroom door.

"You two do realize that I am a werewolf and heard everything you said about me in the classroom." I said, unsure why I cared to tell them. I saw the two boys look embarrassed suddenly. "Sorry." they both mumbled. We rushed into the hallway and Scott was about to go one way, but Stiles intervened, "No. We need to go somewhere without windows!" "Every room in this building has windows." I said. "Ok. Somewhere with less windows." Stiles said. "Locker room." Scott said suddenly. So we all headed to the locker room. "Call your dad." Scott said, looking to Stiles. "And tell him what?" Stiles questioned. "I..don't know. Anything. Gas leak..fire. Whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!" Scott yelled. "Ok. And what if it doesn't? What if it goes totally terminator and kills every cop in sight..including my dad." he answered. "They have guns!" Scott yelled. "Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to slow him down, remember that?" Stiles asked. "We..gotta go something!" I yelled, agitated. Stiles looked to me. "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said, exasperated. "What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested. 'No way.' I thought. "That could work." Stiles suggested. "No. I disagree." I said. "Kenzie!" yelled Stiles. He was going to continue when Scott shushed us. "What?" I asked. "I think I hear something." Scott said. "Me too." I agreed. We all then heard footsteps on the other side of the door and we all immediately moved back. "I can take him." I said. "No!" Scott yelled, quietly, "Hide!" So we hid in the lockers.


	29. Chapter 29

I peeked through the slits in the locker, but I didn't see anything. I tried to not make much noise breathing. I heard a door open and saw someone moving toward us. I saw him to Scott's locker first. Then a scream suddenly rang out and it didn't belong to Scott or Stiles. It can't be the Alpha..could it? I highly doubt he'd scream in terror like that. I heard two lockers smash open, which thankfully one wasn't mine. "Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" I heard a male voice ask, clearly scared, "Now, both of you get out!" "You just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said, trying to reason with him. "Not okay. Get the hell out of here! Right now!" the guy yelled. "Wait, I got to get.." Scott tried. "No!" the man yelled. "But I need to.." started Scott. "We'll get.._**it **_later, Scott." Stiles said, "_**It'll**_ be ok." 'Oh, so I'm an it?' I thought, 'But I can't argue. Don't want to say she'. "Just go!" the man yelled.

I'm not sure what happened next with the boys. But as I went up to the slits I saw red eyes. The alpha. I backed up as far as I could go, but like that'll help. He's a werewolf. He'll smell me. I then heard screams, growls and flesh being ripped apart. And I could smell the blood. I covered my nose and closed my eyes. I couldn't block both ears, so I just covered both and smelled the blood. I swore I heard Stiles and Scott yell my name, but wasn't positive. Soon I uncovered my ears and heard…nothing. But not for long, as I soon heard dragging out front of my locker. I heard scratches along the locker and a scary chuckle. "A werewolf hiding?" a voice said, laughing. But then I heard the dragging some more and then all was quiet. I waited, but didn't hear anything. So I opened the locker and peered out..nothing. I listened and even with my heightened hearing, I'd heard nothing. I started walking and saw blood and claw marks. I hurried out of there. I made it to the hallway. I looked around. I was about to pull my phone out of my pocket, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to look, but soon took off running. It was the Alpha. I went running down the hall. I heard growls, but went down another hall. It was quiet, so I stopped running and looked around the corner. No Alpha in sight. 'Huh? That was strange.' I thought. I leaned against the wall, but then peeked again around the hall. I saw a person up ahead. 'Stiles?' I wondered, but then I heard a female voice say, "Scott?" It was Allison. I ran up to her. "Allison!" I exclaimed. "Kenzie?" she asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?" "Yes, that's me. Looking for Stiles and Scott." I replied, "What are you doing here?" "I got a text from Scott. He asked me to meet him here. Said it was urgent." she answered. She showed me the text. "Oh." was all I could say, because I'm sure Derek broke Scott's phone.

"Come on." I said pulling her down the hall. "Kenzie? What's going on?" Allison asked, "Why'd Scott send me that text?" "I..I don't know." I answered. We soon came to a room with a swimming pool. We were walking around it, when Allison's phone started to ring. "I can't seem to find them. I ran into Kenzie, though." Allison replied, and mouthed to me, "Lydia". I nodded but then thought, 'Great. If Lydia's here, then it must mean Jackson's here.' Allison continued, "Okay, give me a second and we'll be right there." She hung up. "Jackson and Lydia are here too?" I asked. "Yes. They said to meet them by the front door." she replied. "Ok." I said. Before we could move, her phone started to ring again. She showed it to me. 'Stiles'. "Answer it." I said. She did. "Stiles?" she asked. Silence. "Ok, Scott. Yeah, Kenzie's with me. Why?" She asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were ok. "I'm at the school looking for you and why weren't you at my place?" she asked, "First floor, swimming pools. Okay, okay. We're going." She hung up and looked at me. "He said to go to the lobby." she answered. "Ok." I said. "Kenzie, you don't have feelings for Scott, do you?" Allison asked, suddenly out of the blue on our way to the lobby. I laughed. "What?! Are you serious?" I asked, "Scott is totally in love with you. He only has eyes for you. As for Scott and I…it'll never happen. Like I just said, there's no girl but you. Besides I love Stiles and only Stiles. Scott and I..are just friends." 'And Derek'. I thought. 'Huh? Where'd that come from?' "Ok." said Allison, smiling and looking relieved.

We met them in the lobby. I immediately went over to Stiles and hugged him. He held me in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you." he said. "Same here." I said. "Why didn't you answer?" he asked. I pulled my phone out and hit the button. The screen stayed black. "Um..I guess the battery's dead." I said, "Sorry." "It's ok. As long as you're ok." he said. I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott, "Why did you come?" "Why do I get the feeling, you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott. "Because I didn't send that message." Scott explained. "Did you drive?" Stiles asked Allison. "No, Jackson." Allison answered. Stiles had let me go. "Jackson's here?!" the boys exclaimed. "Lydia too." I said, watching Stiles' reaction. I heard his breath catch. 'I knew it. He still loves her'. I thought. "Alright, who sent this text?" Allison started, but her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. But then a door banged open and in came Lydia and Jackson. The girls hung up. "Finally." Lydia breathed, "Can we go now?" I saw Stiles smile at Lydia.

But suddenly we heard thumps above us..above the tiled ceiling. "The Alpha." I yelled to Scott, quietly so only he could hear. "Run!" yelled Scott and we all took off down the hall. We all heard growls behind us and huge footsteps too. We all ran into a room and Stiles and I first noticed the giant stacks of windows. "Help me get this to the door." Scott exclaimed, moving a table in front of the door. "Wait, Scott." started Stiles, "Not here." "Scott, what was that?" Allison asked, "Scott?" "What did he do to the ceiling?" asked Lydia. "Just help me! Stack the chairs!" Scott said. "Scott, no!" Stiles tried again, "We shouldn't really be in here." More stacking. "Guys, could we just wait a second?" Stiles tried one more time, "Stiles talking. Can we just hang on one second?" "Guys!" I half yelled, half growled. Everyone turned to us. "Go ahead." I said. "Thanks." said Stiles, "Nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. But what about..Oh, I don't know..the giant wall windows?" They all looked and Scott groaned. "Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Allison cried, "Scott?" Scott was leaning over the chairs, thinking. He looked at Stiles and I for help. I just looked over to Stiles. "Someone killed the janitor." Stiles said after sighing. "What?" Lydia whimpered. "Yeah. The janitor's dead." Stiles said. "What's he talking about?" Allison laughed, humorlessly, "Is this a joke?" "Who killed him?" Jackson asked. "N-n-no..this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion is d.." Lydia started, but Jackson cut her off, "Don't you get it? There was no mountain lion." "Who was it?" Allison screamed, "What does he want?" I looked out the window. "What's happening?" Allison whimpered, Scott?" "I..I don't know. If I just..if we go out there, he's just going to kill us too." Scott answered, frantically. "Us?" Lydia cried, "He's going to kill us too?" "Who?" asked Allison again. We all stared at Scott. 'Better not say who I think you're about to say'. I thought. "It's Derek! It's Derek Hale." he said. Stiles grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Ssh. Don't." he whispered, "It'll be ok." I held my breath and then inhaled and exhaled. I was trying to remain calm. What does it even matter? I love Stiles and going with Stiles. It's not like I'd ever have a chance with Derek. It's not like Derek likes me like that anyway.

"Really?" I asked. Everyone was staring at Scott in shock. "It's true." Scott replied, looking at me like I should cover for him. "Are you absolutely sure?" I asked. "Positive." he snapped. "Don't." Stiles whispered to me. I turned to look out the window. I thought of my mom. "It was him." Scott said, but sounded nervous. 'Good.' I thought. "Wait..did Derek kill the janitor?" asked Jackson. 'No.' I thought to myself. "Wh-are you sure?" Allison asked. Apparently she didn't hear my argument with Scott. "But the mountain lion." started Lydia. "No. Derek killed him." Scott said. Stiles held my hand so I wouldn't go after Scott. "All of them?" Allison whimpered. "Yes, starting with his own sister." Scott replied, not looking at anyone. "The bus driver?" asked Allison. "And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time." Scott said, "He's in here with us." 'Liar!' I wanted to yell, 'He's hurt!' I was proud of how in the control I'm staying. "And if we don't get out, he's gonna' kill us too." Scott said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Call the cops!" Jackson said to Stiles. "No." Stiles answered. "What do you mean no?" Jackson asked, glaring at Stiles. "No..I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Nuh!" Stiles said and added a Spanish accent at the end. I smirked. Jackson continued to glare at us.

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles said. I yanked my hand away out of his. Then moved away from him. Yeah, we're going out, but I still couldn't believe he threw Derek under the bus like that. Stiles looked at me apologetically, but really? He, too is blaming Derek. They better hope I don't wolf out on them when we get out of here.

"You're dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson pestered. Lydia pulled her cell phone out. "I'm calling." she said. Jackson blocked Stiles, who was trying to stop her. 'Why though?' I wondered, 'We need to get out of here.' "Yes, we're in Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to.." Lydia suddenly stopped, "She hung up on me." "The police hung up on you?" Allison asked, shocked. Lydia then said about the station getting prank calls about a break in at the school. "Then call again!" Allison yelled. "No. They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles intervened. Allison stuttered, "What is this? Why does want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" We all turned to Scott. I was still kind of mad at him for blaming Derek. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked, anxiously. "Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked. "No!" Scott answered quickly, "I mean, I don't know." "Is he the one calling the police?" Allison accused. "I don't know." Scott exploded. Allison looked scared and not facing Scott. He then looked hurt.

"Alright." said Stiles, "Why don't we ease up here?" He took Scott away from the group. "Kenzie, what's going on?" Lydia asked, shaking. "I..really don't know." I replied. Jackson turned to me. "So is it really Derek?" he asked. "I didn't see his face." I mumbled, "I did hear the janitor getting murdered." I shuddered. Allison put a hand on my arm. "It'll be ok." she said, comforting. "I hope so." I whispered.

Then Jackson seemed to have had enough of Scott and Stiles. For he said, "Okay, ass heads! Enough! New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad to send someone with a gun with a decent aim. Are we good with that?" "Rude much, Jerkson." I yelled, "You're the ass head!" Jackson and I just glared at each other. Allison took my hand to help calm me. "He's right!" Scott said. I turned to Scott. "What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wants to risk Stiles's dad's life? "Tell him the truth if you have to. J-Just call him!" Scott yelled. Stiles whispered to Scott, but of course I heard him. He had said, "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." "I agree. Why risk more people getting caught up in this? I don't want to see Sheriff Stilinski hurt." I said. "We have to do something." Scott said. "I distract the Alpha and you all get out." I replied. "No!" both boys exclaimed.

Jackson was getting frustrated. He walked up to Stiles about to turn him around. "Alright, give me the phone." he started. Before I could do anything, Stiles elbowed Jackson in the face. "Alright Stiles." I smiled. Allison went over to Jackson to see if he was ok. 'What is going on?' I wondered. I looked and saw Lydia not too far away. She didn't look too thrilled. Stiles then pulled out his phone. "Hey dad. It's me and…it's your voicemail." he started, "I'm going to need to call me, now. Like right now."

All of a sudden, we heard banging on the door. Lydia started screaming. I held her one hand. She stopped screaming. "We're at the school, Dad. We're at the school." Stiles said and hung up. I moved over by Stiles and held his hand. He looked to me and then said, "The kitchen. The door to the kitchen leads us to the stairwell." "It only goes up." said Lydia. "Well, up is better than here!" he replied. The alpha was still banging on the door. So soon we were running and we ended up on the second floor. Scott tried a door and it was locked. So we ran to another and it was open. Mr. Harris' of all teachers. Scott closed the door and put a chair under the door handle.

We suddenly heard giant footsteps and saw the shadow pass our door. We all sighed in relief. Yeah, I'm a werewolf, but I didn't really want to face the Alpha. "So Jackson, how many people can fit into your car?" I asked, unsure really why I asked. I mean, I don't really like him. "Five, probably fit another one if someone squeezes on someone's lap." he replied. "Five?!" Allison exclaimed, "I barely fit in the back." "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said, exasperated. He turned to me. "No!" he said. "What? I didn't say anything." I said, shocked. "What about this?" Scott started asking, walking over to a door, "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in seconds." "That's a deadbolt." said Stiles. Scott looked like he was thinking. "The janitor has a key." he said. "His body has it, you mean." Stiles corrected. "I can get it." Scott replied, "I can find his scent by blood." He whispered the last part to Stiles and I. "I can help." I said. "No." Scott said. "Why not? I'm…a werewolf. I can smell good too." I asked, quietly. "No, I'm risking your life." Scott said, then out loud, "I'm getting the key." "Are you serious?" Allison whispered, also worrying about Scott. "Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to go get the key for us to get us out of here." Scott explained, "And no…not you Kenzie." "Hey!" I yelled, "I'm not some weak little girl here! I can handle myself really well." "I'm sure you can, but still…answer's no. I'm going. No more arguing!" Scott yelled back to me. "No, you can't go out there unarmed." Allison said. Scott picked up the teacher's poker. We all stared at him. "Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said. "There's got to be something else." Stiles said. "There is." Lydia said, speaking up and we all looked at her. She nodded towards the cabinet where all the chemicals were. "What?" I asked, "Throw a bunch of chemicals on him?" "No, a fire bomb." she said, "In there is everything you need to make.." I didn't really hear what she said. I was so surprised Lydia knew something about chemicals. "Self igniting.." Stiles tried to repeat. "Molotov Cocktail." Lydia finished. We all looked at her. "What?" she asked, "I read it somewhere." Why did Lydia act dumb, when in reality she's very smart? "Well, we don't have a key for that either." Stiles said irritated. Jackson groaned and then elbowed the glass in. Lydia then got cooking and we all watched her. When she was done, she handed it to Scott. "No!" I said again, holding Scott back, "No, I'm not letting you go out there alone." "She's right." said Allison, "This is insane, you cannot go out there!" "We can't wait here until Stiles's dad checks his messages." Scott replied, looking at me to go of his arm. But I held tighter. "You could die!" Allison exclaimed, "Don't you get that? He's killed three people.." Scott cut her off, "And we're next. Somebody has to do something!" "I can." I said. "No!" he growled at me and walked to the door. I followed him. "Scott! Just stop!" Allison screamed. Allison was say something, but I stopped listening. "Let go, Kenzie! I mean it." he growled and squeezed my wrist. I let go of Scott and went back to Stiles. He held my hand.

Scott looked at everyone and then walked out the door. "I can help." I whispered to Stiles. "I'm sure you can. But I don't want to see you hurt. Neither does Scott." Stiles said and then pulled me into a hug. I felt safe and happy. "I love you Stiles." I replied. "I love you too." he said.

"I don't get this! I don't get why he's out there." Allison whimpered, "And why he left us. And I-I can't stop my hands from shaking." "Hey, it's ok." I heard Jackson say and saw him holding onto her hands. Did he not remember Lydia was standing there? His girlfriend? Stiles and I looked at Lydia, who was looking at Allison with jealousy. Out of nowhere Lydia asked, "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid, or it won't ignite." He sighed irritably and then kind of growled, "I gave you exactly what you asked for. Didn't I?" Lydia looked kind of scared, and then said, "Yeah. I'm sure you did."

Suddenly we all heard a howl. A loud howl. We all covered our ears and then I kneeled on the floor. My head got a pain through it. Stiles knelt next to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. But then Jackson was on the ground, clutching his neck and screaming. We all looked to him. The pain had cleared up. I saw he had claw marks on his neck. 'How?' I wondered. Eventually Allison and Lydia went to his side to help him up, but he said, "No, I'm fine." He got up and away from them and said more confidently, "Seriously. I'm okay." "That didn't sound like you were ok." Allison said, worriedly. "I'm fine." he said. "What happened to the back of your neck?" Stiles asked. He glared and stared at the floor and didn't answer right away. But then said, "I said I was fine." "Oh, that's been there for days. He wouldn't tell me what happened." Lydia scolded. "As if you actually cared." Jackson seethed. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked, "He should be here by now." "Are you ok?" Stiles asked me. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied. We heard a noise outside and Allison rushed to the door. She kept calling Scott's name and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "Are you sure you're ok?" Stiles asked. "Yes, really. I'm fine." I answered, smiling at Stiles. "Allison," Lydia was saying, "Allison!" she screamed. We all stopped and turned to Lydia. "Do you hear that?" Lydia asked. We all listened. "Sirens." I said. We all rushed over to the windows and saw two police cars pulling up, sirens blaring. I looked more closely and noticed that Derek's car wasn't there anymore. That meant he's ok..right?


	31. Chapter 31

We were walking down the front steps and Sheriff Stilinski asked, "You sure it was Derek Hale?" "Yes." answered Scott. I still couldn't believe they're blaming him. I was still kind of mad at them both. "Yes. I saw him too." Stiles added. Sheriff Stilinski looked to me. I looked down at the ground. "Kenzie?" he asked. "I..I.." I started, "That's what they say. So I guess it must be true." "Kenzie? Did you see Derek or not?" asked Sheriff Stilinski. I knew Scott was looking at me. I felt tears roll down my face. "No, I didn't see Derek, but they said..they said it was him. I just want…to go home." I cried out. Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"What about the janitor?" asked Scott. "Still looking." replied Sheriff Stilinski, as we continued down the stairs. "Did you look under the bleachers?" Scott pestered, "Under them?!" "Yeah, Scott. We looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing." answered Sheriff Stilinski. "I'm not making this up." Scott grumbled. "I know. I believe you." Sheriff Stilinski started. "No, you don't!" Scott exclaimed, "You have this look, like y-you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." "Listen Scott, we're going to search the whole school and we're going to find him, ok?" Sheriff Stilinski said, "I promise." Then he got called over by one of his co-workers. "Stay! All of you." he said. The last part was definitely for Stiles.

When he left, Scott immediately turned to me and glared. "Y-you couldn't of said yes?! That you saw Derek?" he yelled. I glared back and felt the tears continue to fall. I didn't trust myself, so I kept my mouth shut. "Hey, let's ease up." said Stiles, "We survived. You know, we outlasted the Alpha. Feels good to be alive." "I hate…him." I mumbled. Not sure if I'm talking about the Alpha or Scott. Maybe both. "We were in the Chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think it heard us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked with a strained expression. "Well, how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked. "It wants me in his pack." Scott growled, "I..I think first I have to get rid of my old pack." "What do you mean 'old pack'?" Stiles asked. "Allison, Jackson, Lydia, you two." Scott answered. "No way." said Stiles, "No way you're kicking us out of your pack." Then he said, "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." "He wants me to do it." Scott replied, "That's not even the worst part." "H-How in holy hell is that not the worst part?!" Stiles exploded. "Because when he made me shift," he started, and turned around, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you both, all of you." I gasped and we stared at him. But then he headed to an ambulance, where apparently Deaton was ok and being checked out. Stiles followed Scott. I stayed on the steps and called my mom. I hung up and started crying hard again. "Kenzie?" I heard Stiles ask, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blame Derek, but Scott blurted the name and well, I had to go along. I don't know who else to blame. And Scott's my..he's my best friend." I didn't say anything right away, but then said, "You could disagree with your best friend. You don't always have to agree with everything he says." "I know and I'm sorry. I really am." he said. He went to hug me, but I pulled away. "I need..time." I said. I headed down the rest of the stairs and luckily my mom was there. I got into the car.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked. "I..I've seen the alpha. I have no idea who it is. But he..she was so close, but left me alone. I don't know why." I answered, "I'm so confused." Then I told my mom about what happened tonight at the school. "Oh, Kenzie. I'm so glad you're ok. So Derek? Who's he?" my mom asked, "I never heard you mention him. Least I don't remember." "I'm not sure either. Derek..was the first werewolf I met. He was helping me train and keep in control to not change. He was in full control. I mean he wasn't changed. But now..I don't know if he…he's ok. His car's gone, so I'm taking it he is, but I don't know for sure." I answered, "But Scott, he went and blamed it all on Derek. He didn't know who else to blame, so he picked Derek." "Oh, wow." my mom said. "I mean, I can see why. Can't really say there is an alpha running about. But couldn't he just say we don't know who it was?" I asked, more to myself. "I wish I knew. Do you think you should warn Derek?" my mom asked,  
To lay low?" "Probably." I said yawning, "I have his number, I'll give him a call when we get home."

Later at night after I showered, I called Derek. "Hey, Derek. It's Kenzie." I started on his voicemail, "Just wanted to let you know, you may want to lay low for awhile. Scott totally threw you under the bus and blamed you for all the murders." I paused and then continued, "Stiles agreed. But I didn't. I said I didn't see you. Said it wasn't you. Anyway be careful." I then hung up. I really hope Derek's ok. I then crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, I got up. I headed downstairs. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?" my mom asked. "Tired." I answered, "Also..I don't know. Scared. I mean..yeah I'm a werewolf, but I'm..scared. Of the Alpha and hunters." "Well, it'll be ok. I promise. I'll protect you and I'm sure Derek and Scott will too." my mom said. "Good." I said smiling. My mom smiled back. "Oh, and because of the break in and stuff that happened at the school, there's no school until Monday." she replied. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yes." My mom answered, "So I got Melissa and Carol to cover for me. I figured maybe you and I could get away for awhile. Go back to San Francisco or Newport Beach? A long weekend get away. I know it's getting cooler, but we don't have to go swimming. Just relax on the beach or go out to eat and shopping. A girl's weekend. Or it can be the three of us. You, me, and Stiles." "Well..Stiles blamed Derek and he still likes Lydia. So..I told him I need a break." I said, "I mean I love Stiles, but I..I don't know. Like I said, he went along with what Scott said and blamed Derek. I don't know who he could of said instead, but he didn't have to go along with Scott. And I don't know if I can go with someone who isn't in a hundred percent. Someone who likes me and only seems to be going out with me, because the other person is taken." "Oh, wow." my mom replied, "So..Stiles likes someone else?" "Yes. He's in love with Lydia." I answered, "Ok. I don't want to talk about this anymore. And yeah..let's get away for awhile." "Ok. Then we'll pack and head out afterwards." my mom said.

So after packing, eating breakfast and showering, we were on our way to the beach. I was actually kind of excited to get away for the weekend.

I was running through the woods and someone was chasing me. I turned and saw it was a werewolf. A girl werewolf. She had long black hair and red eyes. I was scared, but also kind of curious. I wanted to know who she was. But I kept running. Soon I was on the streets of San Francisco. I looked around and saw nothing. I started to head home and then out of the alley way, something black appeared with red eyes. It leaped at me and bit me. I screamed in pain and I kicked at it and ran. I looked back once and saw the black hair girl again. This time she was completely human. She was watching me, but then turned the other way and took off.

"Mom!" I said. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell that way. I just had a dream. I was running through the park and saw a girl werewolf. She chased me, turned into a wolf and bit me and then she was a girl again. Completely human. I know it was a dream, but I think it was more like memories coming back. The person…alpha that bit me was a girl." I replied. "Oh, wow." said my mom, "Do you think it's for real or just a dream?" "I..I don't know. I think I do actually remember seeing her." I said. "Ok. Maybe Derek knows her. Or Scott." my mom said, "Sorry for bringing this all up." "No, it's fine. I can talk to Derek when I get back. I don't want the police to find him." I said. "No, that wouldn't be good." my mom agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

We got to Newport Beach about one in the afternoon. We checked into our hotel and then headed out to the beach. As we were walking along the beach, my mom asked, "So, I really hate to bring this up..but..well..why get mad at Stiles for blaming Derek?" My mom was hesitant, like she was being careful. "Well, it's wrong to blame someone who didn't do it." I answered, "And well..Derek is the only other werewolf in town besides Scott. We need him and I'm not saying anything will happen, but if something comes up, Derek can't help if he's wanted for murder." "Ok. No other reason?" my mom asked. I looked at my mom. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well..I mean you don't have feelings for him, do you?" she asked. I was surprised my mom asked me that. I didn't know what to say at first, but then said, "No of course not. Derek and I are just friends. Nothing more. Besides he's like five years older than me." "Well, first off, five years isn't that big of a jump. Your father and I were five years apart. And second. I think you're..sorry, but lying. I don't think you would of defended Derek like that if you didn't have strong feelings for him. Pack brother or not, you would of agreed with Stiles and Scott." my mom replied. "Ok. Say I did have a huge crush on Derek..it wouldn't matter because he doesn't have a crush on me." I said, "Stiles does. He loves me but not full heartily. Like I said earlier, he still has strong feelings for Lydia and if she ever dumped Jackson, he'd be right there comforting her." "Oh wow." my mom said, "I'm sorry." I laughed. "It's ok. Really." I replied, "Ok..no more boy talk. No more Beacon Hill talk. But then I guess that wouldn't leave much to talk about." My mom laughed. "No, it wouldn't." she agreed. But we talked about school, movies, music and old memories. It was fun. After our walk on the beach, we headed back to the hotel and ordered room service and watched some TV. It was very relaxing.

The whole weekend was great. We had more walks on the beach, went out to eat, shopped and just relaxed. We got home Sunday evening. I headed upstairs to work on homework. I looked at my phone. Had a few texts from Stiles, but nothing from Derek. I had left my phone home, so I could spend the weekend tech free and no distractions. I was still unsure about Stiles, but decided to send a quick text.

'Hey Stiles! Left my phone home. My mom and I went away for a girl's weekend. I think we…should just be friends while I figure things out. Call me if you want or we can talk Monday at school!'

Then I went back to homework. My phone started to ring. "Hey, Stiles." I said. "Hi. I'm…I'm sorry for now I've been acting. I really am. Sorry for liking Lydia still and blaming Derek. I can be stupid sometimes. I just want to apologize and say sorry. And friends…that'd be great. You're a great girl and I don't want to lose you." Stiles replied, "And maybe I can learn not to like Lydia so much. And we can give each other another chance." "Yeah. Maybe." I replied. "Can I ask you something without you getting mad at me?" asked Stiles. "Um..sure." I replied. "I know you loved me, but I can't help..like you..you know I have feelings yet for Lydia. I feel as if..you have feelings for me and…Derek. You love Derek, don't you?" Stiles asked. I was quiet for awhile and then said, "I don't know. Maybe, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me like that." "Not sure what to say. But I'm pretty sure Derek likes you a lot. He seems to care about you a lot." Stiles said, "But anyway…I do love you Kenzie and hope we can get back together one day soon." "Same here, but I need a little time. But like I said, we can still be friends." I replied. "Good." Stiles said. We talked a little more about my trip with my mom and then said bye and hung up.

I went back to working on my homework.

"Kenzie, honey." my mom shook me. I groaned. "No!" I moaned. It can't be morning already. "Do you want to take another day off?" my mom asked, "You can go back Tuesday." "No, I'm up. I have to take a Chemistry quiz." I said. "Ok." said my mom.

I got up and showered quickly. I let my hair wet as I got dressed. Then decided to dry it a little. I ate a quick breakfast and headed to school.

"How are you doing?" Allison asked me. "Fine, I suppose, considering all that has been going on." I replied, "I mean happened. How are you doing?" "Ok. I just don't understand any of this." Allison replied. "You and me both." I replied.

"You have forty-five minutes to complete the test." Mr. Harris said, "Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing name on the cover." I wrote my name. "However, as it happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover," Mr. Harris started looking to Stiles, "and I''' be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." I rolled my eyes. "So let's get disappointment over with. So begin." he said.

I started the test, but soon I shouldn't concentrate I could hear everything. Click of a pen, a cell phone vibrate, eraser erasing and some more. My questions were starting to blur. I closed my eyes and re-opened them. It still blurred. Suddenly I couldn't stand it. I got up and grabbed my backpack. "Don't…feel good." I yelled to Mr. Harris as I ran out the door. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I gripped the side of the sink and tried to control my breathing.

Soon my phone started ringing…well vibrating. It was Stiles. "Stiles?" I asked confused, "Ok. I'll be right there." I met him in the hallway. "Scott left almost immediately after you." Stiles said, "But not sure where he went. I have his backpack. He left it on the floor." "Oh wow." I said. "What happened? Is it a werewolf thing? The full moon coming up?" Stiles asked, then dialed a number. We heard a phone ringing and followed the sound.

"I don't know really. I mean I could hear everything. Phones, pens clicking and I could..somehow feel people stressing out. Has to be the full moon coming." I replied. We came to the boys locker room. We walked in and heard a shower running. We walked to it and Scott was there. He was just shirtless. 'Good'. I thought. "Scott, what's wrong?" asked Stiles. Scott was breathing, heavily as if he couldn't get enough air. "I can't.." he tried taking in another breath. "Can't what? Can't hold in the wolf?" I asked, confused. "N-No." he struggled, "I..I can't breathe." Stiles quickly dug Scott's inhaler out of his backpack and tossed it to him. Scott took a pump from the inhaler. After a few seconds, he started breathing normally. "I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked, stunned. "No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking that you had an asthma attack took away your panic attack." Stiles said. "Good thinking. How'd you know to do that though?" I asked. "I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles replied. "Wow." I said quietly. It was then quiet after that for awhile. After Scott took a few more deep breaths, he said, "I..I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." "Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles said, sheepishly, "About two billion songs written about it." "So true." I agreed. "I can't stop thinking about her." Scott whined. "Well, think about this. Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf. It was bound to be an issue." Stiles laughed, trying to break the tension. "That didn't help at all." Scott said, unamused. "Scott..you got dumped. It's supposed to suck." I said, "Trust me. I had it happen at my old school." "No, that's not it." he said, taking more breaths and then continued, "It was like I could feel everything in the room. Everyone's emotions.." "You too?" I asked surprised. Scott nodded. "It's got to be the full moon." Stiles cut in, "You both felt the same things. So..I'll lock you both up in Scott's room. That way, the alpha can't get either of you." "I don't think the Alpha that bit me is the same one that bit Scott." I said, remembering my dream. "What do you mean?" asked Scott. "Well, think about it. I never saw the Alpha again after I was bit. And here, only Scott seemed to have contact with him. In the car..the Alpha drew the Spiral on his car. Then in the school..he went right by me. And I had a dream about a girl chasing me and bit me. A girl werewolf. But I think it really happened." I replied, "It felt real and I actually think it happened. The girl bit me. My alpha was a girl." "Wow." Scott replied, "What does..did she look like?" "Black hair and red eyes. But then they were green when she was a human." I answered. "Ok. Well, I think we need to do a lot more than lock me up in my room." Scott said. "Why?" I asked, afraid a little bit. "Because I think if I get out..I think I might kill someone." Scott replied. I stepped back. "I won't let that happen." said Stiles.


End file.
